El Lado Oscuro de la Luna
by EAUchiha
Summary: Nadie nota el lado oscuro de la Luna pero todos saben que esta ahí. Y así era la vida de Hinata Hyuga, Solo la luna nota su existencia y posteriormente el sol que siempre la ilumina pero esta nunca se da de cuenta.
1. Chapter 1

Hola ¿Cómo Están? Este Fic es Naruhina, espero que les guste*-*

**Las invito a leer mi primer One Shot llamado **_**"La Chica que intenta ser Invisible"**_** el cual es Sasusaku. **

Los Personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>El Lado Oscuro de la Luna<strong>

Si tuviera que definir lo que significa sobresalir no sabría que responder realmente ya que en el transcurso de mi vida ese significado ha evolucionado con el correr de los años, para explicarlo mejor volvamos a unos años atrás cuando comencé la primaria. Pero antes que nada permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga.

**Flash back **

Era el tercer día de clases en la Primaria Konoha y una pequeña con el cabello negro azulado corto, con dos mechones más largos y un flequillo que enmarcaban su cara, en ella brillaban dos perlas blancas con toques lilas que miraban con algo de miedo la estructura de la escuela el cual era de 4 plantas en forma de cono truncado, pintado de color blanco y tenía un letrero gigante con el logo y el nombre del colegio, se preguntaran porque la pequeña peli azul tiene miedo pues les diré, es su primer día de clases en una escuela nueva, ya que esta inocente niña se acaba de mudar desde la Villa del Té.

Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan- llamaba la anciana con la que venía la pequeña, al no obtener respuesta por parte de la pequeña movió suavemente del hombro haciendo que la niña se asustara y diera respingo por la sacudida de su nana, Esta dirigió su mirada perlada a los ojos cafés de su nana. La nana al ver que tenía la atención de la peliazul empezó a hablar.

- Hinata-chan debemos ir a la oficina de la Directora para buscar su aula de clase, anda debemos apresurarnos porque acaba de sonar la campana- dijo la nana algo alarmada al ver que llegarían tarde.

-Ha...hai- respondió entre tartamudeos la peli azul, tomo la mano que su nana le ofrecía y se encaminaron hacia la Oficina de la Directora.

Al llegar a la oficina de la directora la nana toco la puerta para que les permitieran el paso, al escuchar un "Adelante Por favor" entraron y se encontraron en una gran oficina que tenía en el medio un gran escritorio de madera y a los lados muchas estanterías de libros los cuales estaban llenas. En el escritorio se encontraba una mujer rubia con extravagantes pechos la cual las invito a sentarse.

-Buenos días, en que les puedo ayudar- dijo la rubia.

-Buenos días, venimos a buscar el aula de clases de esta pequeña, ella es una nueva estudiante - respondió la nana

-Claro debe ser Hinata Hyuga- afirmó la rubia.

-Hai

-Síganme por favor- la directora las guio por un largo pasillo hasta detenerse en frente del aula que decía 1° A.

- Hinata-chan- llamo dulcemente la rubia a la pequeña

-Ha…hai

- Podrías esperar afuera hasta que diga tu nombre por favor- pidió la rubia

- Ha... hai- dijo ella con timidez nuevamente.

Tsunade al tener la aceptación de la pequeña prosiguió a tocar. La rubia al tener la afirmación entro al aula dirigiéndose al centro del aula, al entrar de inmediato tuvo la atención de todas la personas que se encontraban en el aula.

-Buenos días alumnos, vengo para presentarles una nueva compañera que se acaba de integrar recientemente a las institución, por favor sean amables con ella. -Hai- dijeron todos los pequeños al mismo tiempo.

-Hinata-chan puedes pasar- dijo la rubia en un tono alto para que se pudiera escuchar en el pasillo. La peliazul al escuchar su nombre, entro al aula con la cabeza gacha y jugando con los dedos, todos dirigieron la mirada a la pequeña niña de cabello azul con curiosidad por poder ver su rostro ya que esta lo tenía mirada dirigida al suelo.

- Hinata puedes presentarte a tus compañeros por favor- dijo la profesora al ver que la pequeña peli azul no levantaba la mirada.

- Bu…bue….nos…d…di…as… mi….Mi nom…bre…es… Hi…na…ta… Hyu…Hyuga- dijo la peliazul entre tartamudeos y sonrojada.

-Bienvenida Hinata-chan soy Umiko-sensei, puedes sentarte al lado del pelinegro que está en la última fila por favor- la profesora le indico el puesto. La peliazul camino con la cabeza gacha hasta el puesto que le indico la profesora. Se sentó y no miro a su compañero, por supuesto él tampoco puso mucho empeño en presentarse.

Luego de la presentación casi todos los niños parecieron olvidarse de la peliazul, pero ella tampoco se empeñó mucho en tratar de hacer amigos ya que era demasiado tímida como para poder iniciar una conversación, la única persona que no se olvidó de ella fue su compañero de lugar, porque este estaba algo impresionado de que no lo tomara en cuenta, lo cual para él era raro ya que todas las niñas no paraban de perseguirlo aunque el simple hecho de que no pudiera respirar en paz era molesto para él.

El pequeño pelinegro sentía curiosidad por esa niña que siempre estaba sola. El siguiente lunes la siguió en el descanso hasta el árbol más alejado del jardín. Este al ver que la pequeña no se daba cuenta de su presencia le hablo.

- Ey niña- dijo algo animado el pelinegro. La pequeña levanto la mirada y se consiguió con un niño de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color que la miraban con curiosidad.

- Ho… ho…la- respondió la pequeña sonrojada y bajando la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha, me voy a sentar contigo y vas hacer mi amiga entendiste- ordeno el pelinegro tomando asiento al lado de la peliazul Haciendo que la pequeña se sonrojara más fuerte.

- Ha…. Hai- respondió ella con algo de miedo ya que nunca se esperó que alguien quiera ser su amigo – Hi…na…ta… Hyu…ga- Después de decirle su nombre, ambos guardaron silencio.

**Fin flash back**

Después de esa extraña presentación nos volvimos casi inseparables, claro guardando las apariencias, ya que a Sasuke siempre lo perseguían las niñas locas del colegio y eso me incomodaba, por eso llegamos a un acuerdo de nos mostramos en público. Él era como la luna y yo su lado oscuro, sé que es una extraña metáfora pero eso funciona para mí. Por supuesto no me mal entiendan que yo literalmente sea el lado oscuro de la luna no significa que este enamorada de mi mejor amigo.

En esos años de primaria descubrí lo que significaba sobresalir, lo que significa llamar la atención por el físico, por ejemplo Sasuke sobresalía por su belleza. Porque por su personalidad no creo que llamaría mucho la atención, ya que por Dios él es una de las personas que conozco que vive en el planeta de los cubitos de hielo, ya que es duro, frio y le vale verga lastimar a otra persona claro exceptuando a su mama y yo

Bueno en la vida no todo era color rosa, ambos pasamos por momentos muy difíciles como la muerte de mi madre, la muerte del padre de Sasuke. Aunque ambos nos apoyamos mutuamente en silencio.

Al terminar la primaria nos convertimos en hermanos del alma, aunque él dice que eso es una maldita cursilería pero en cierto modo acepta ese concepto.

Durante la secundaria Sasuke y yo seguimos guardando las apariencias, en realidad creo que eso no va a cambiar. Y en la preparatoria cambio un poco la situación. En ese tiempo fue que lo conocí, a la persona que se convertiría en el sol de mi vida a pesar de seguir siendo la sombra de la luna.

**Flash back **

El Primer día de Preparatoria era un día nublado y frio lo cual me gusta porque me permite acurrucarme en mi sofá con una buena taza de té verde viendo una película. Pero hoy no es el caso ya que es el primer día de clases lo cual no me agrada mucho que digamos. Siempre que vamos a comenzar un nuevo año escolar todo se repite o sea ir a la cartelera para ver en que salón me toco después llegar a salón y que te entreguen el horario y bla bla. Pero hoy no fue un primer día como cualquier otro, ya que cuando entre a la cafetería lo vi. De un exótico cabello de color rubio, es extraño porque en Japón muy pocas personas tiene el cabello de ese color, con unos ojos color azul cielo hermosos, pero lo que más me atrapo fue su sonrisa era amplia y sincera. Estaba sentado con Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru, mi primo Neji, una chica extraña de cabello color rosa y Sasuke lo cual es raro ya que a Sasuke no le gusta estar con otras personas que no sean Neji o Gaara porque ambos vienen del mismo planeta que el (planeta cubito de hielo). Me senté en la misma mesa de siempre, la más alejada de todas. Saque mi cuaderno de dibujo y me dedique a dibujar al rubio, en verdad no sé porque lo hacía o sea lo vi apenas y ya lo estoy dibujando. En realidad no sé qué es lo que me pasa. No sé quién es ni como se llama.

Al poco tiempo descubrí que su nombre era Naruto Uzumaki y que la chica de extraño pelo rosa era su hermana Sakura. Al pasar las semanas me di de cuenta que Naruto no se despegaba de Sasuke y este no hacía nada por despegárselo, lo cual era raro ya que ha Sasuke no le gustaban las personas ruidosas.

Estábamos en la casa de Sasuke haciendo los deberes que nos habían dejado para la semana, si mal no recuerdo era sábado en la tarde y estaba nublado.

-Eto Sasuke–kun, puedo hacerte una pregunta- le dije mientras resolvía unos problemas de matemática que se me estaban dificultando un poco.

- No la estás haciendo ya- responde con sarcasmo y rodando los ojos.

- Aja pero te la puedo hacer o no- dije con un poco de sarcasmo en la voz, solo a él podía hablarle de esa forma

- Claro pregunta

- Porque no has alejado a Naruto-kun de ti - le expongo mi duda.

- Hpm- medio gruñe - No sé por qué no se ha alejado, la primera semana él se sentaba en la cafetería conmigo, y yo lo ignoraba pero él seguía ahí siguiéndome como el mal olor a los pies, hasta que me rendí de alejarlo a las dos semanas- respondió frustrado.

- Porque tanto interés con quien me la paso?- pregunta el con la ceja levantada mirándome con curiosidad.

- No sé es que se me hace extraño verte con personas ruidosas- después de eso seguimos haciendo la los deberes.

- Hinata, hace días vi tu cuaderno de dibujos- el pelinegro espero la reacción de Hinata pero este al ver que no dijo nada continuo- y vi muchos dibujos del dobe- este fijo su vista en la peli azul que no resistió su mirada y la desvió al suelo y a su vez se sonrojo.

- Hinata te gusta el dobe?- pregunto el pelinegro.

-n…n…no- respondió la peli azul aumentado su sonrojo, este al ver el tamaño del sonrojo supo que a su mejor amiga le gusta ese dobe.

Sé que Sasuke no sabía lo que significa enamorarse. A pesar de ser tan popular entre las chicas aun así él nunca ha tenido novia ni siquiera por las apariencias.

La vez en la que todos se dieron cuenta de la relación que teníamos Sasuke y yo fue por una torpeza de mi parte.

Estaba en la clase de arte nos encontrábamos tallando madera cuando de repente me distraje un poco al ver a Naruto que iba pasando en ese momento frente al salón de arte y el cuchillo resbalo de la madera. Corto la palma de la mano con la que sostenía el trozo de madera era una cortado no tan profunda pero si cubría la palma casi por completo, de ella salía abundante sangre así que Deidara-Sensei coloco un pedazo de tela en mi mano y me llevo a la enfermería. Nadie de la clase se preocupó por mí, bueno en realidad no había nadie en ese lugar al cual yo le importara.

Salí de enfermería y era la hora del descanso. Estaba sola como siempre cuando de repente llego Sasuke y Naruto venía con él.

-Hina estas bien? Me entere que te cortaste en la clase de arte- pregunto examinándome, cuando encontró la venda me tomo de la mano para revisar, al destaparle se encontró una cortada más o menos grande- como te lo hiciste- medio gruño

- Eto…estábamos tallando en madera con unos cuchillos especiales cuando… cuando- empezó a tartamudear y un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas- cu…an…do vi pa…sar a Na …- cuando iba a decir el nombre del rubio, se dio de cuenta que este estaba a mitad del pasillo y cualquiera podía oírla- cuando vi pasar a una ardilla y me dis…traje y me corte- respondió bajando la mirada

-Hina… que voy hacer contigo la próxima vez ten más cuidado ok- dijo Sasuke preocupado- y deja de distraerte por tonterías mientras estás en la clase de arte – gruño.

Sasuke era mi mejor amigo pero eran pocas las veces que se preocupaba por mí. Naruto solo observaba en silencio. Desde ese día en particular algunas cosas cambiaron. Una fue que Sasuke se olvidó de las apariencias por completo. Pero lo que ninguno de los dos nos dimos cuenta era que teníamos un observador silencioso que casualmente no es nada silencioso.

* * *

><p><strong>Este es el final de Primer capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado*-*<strong>

**El siguiente capítulo será desde la perspectiva de Naruto.**

**Hasta la Próxima.**

_**EAUchiha**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Perdón por la tardanza pero es que la universidad en serio, absorbe a las personas. **

Los Personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

Los vi alejarse. Ellos no se percataron de mi presencia pero no me extraño para nada.

Después de ese día descubrí que el teme era el mejor amigo de Hinata, lo cual nos sorprendió a todos ya que siempre la ignoraba y no la tomaba en cuenta como todos en esta estúpida escuela. Por Dios como pueden ser amigos si son como el agua y el aceite, él es un frio, ególatra, orgulloso y un bastardo y ella es una persona dulce y tímida. De eso me di dé cuenta con solo verla un momento.

Después de ese día me llamo mucho la atención y la fui observando. Con el tiempo descubrí muchas cosas de ella. Como: cuando está nerviosa mueve los dedos de las manos y baja la mirada, se sonroja con facilidad, le encanta dibujar y cocinar. Esas pequeñas cosas hicieron que me fuese gustando.

Un día le pregunte a Sasuke sobre ella y me dijo **"JODETE USURATONKASHI No te voy a decir nada sobre Hinata"**. Después de eso me entro una curiosidad que nadie en esa estúpida preparatoria me pudo contestar. Porque cada vez que preguntaba ¿Tú conoces a Hinata-chan? casi todos me respondían quien es Hinata. Solo una persona me respondió **"es la rarita que va conmigo al club de arte y pintura pero en realidad no sé nada de ella"**, me respondió un chico con una extraña sonrisa falsa. Después de esa respuesta llegue a la conclusión que esa bola de idiotas no conocía a Hinata.

Al pasar los meses poco a poco me fui enamorando de ella. Por supuesto sin que ella lo supiera. La única persona que sabe de eso es mi hermana Sakura. Mi adorada hermana Sakura es la única persona que me entiende aparte de mis padres. Ella no es mi hermana de sangre pero la quiero como si la fuera.

Mis padres querían una niña para que me hiciera compañía, pero mi mama no podía tener más hijos porque sea arriesgado a morir, entonces fueron al Orfanato de Konoha. La alegría y la ternura de la hermosa pelirrosa atrapo el corazón de mis padres. Era de mi edad o sea 4 años y eso sería más que perfecto. Ese día decidieron adoptar a Sakura, las encargadas del lugar dijeron que cuando ella tenía un año sus padres la dejaron a cargo de su abuela porque querían ir de viaje los 2 solos por su aniversario y en el camino un camión fuera de control se llevó el auto en el que ambos iban. Murieron en el sitio pero lo que paso después fue lo que mando a Sakura para un orfanato, su abuelita al recibir la noticia de que su única hija había muerto hizo que le diera un ataque al corazón. Sakura fue mandada al orfanato esperando que algún otro familiar fue a buscarla pero nunca nadie apareció y entonces decidieron que sería mejor si una familia de buen corazón la adoptaba y le daba el amor que sus padres no pudieron darle. Cuando la conocí su sonrisa hizo que me agradara de inmediato. Con el pasar de los años nos volvimos inseparables, ella siempre fue mi única amiga.

Entonces decidí pedirle su ayuda. Tenía que saber más acerca de Hinata y le pedí a Sakura que se acercara a ella y se hiciera su amiga. Para poder llegar al lado oscuro de la luna primero debo llegar a su lado claro, pero si el lado claro de la luna no quiere colaborar entonces, deberé buscar otro método para llegar a su lado oscuro o sea pedir ayuda a una estrella.

Una tarde después de clases Sakura y yo estábamos en su habitación, ella sentada en su cama y yo había arrastrado la silla de su escritorio hacia un lado de la cama.

-A ver si entendí Naru-Chan me estas pidiendo que me haga su amiga- Sakura me miraba con un ceja levantada.

-Si por favor Sakura-chan te lo suplico- mire con ojos de cachorrito triste- necesito conocerla, saber porque siempre tiene un aura solitaria, pero el teme de Sasuke no me quiere ayudar, y que mejor que mi bella y adorada hermanita para ayudarme.

-Está bien, pero no solo lo hago solo para ayudarte- bajo la mirada y su cara se tornó roja- Sino que tal vez al acercarme a ella pueda saber más sobre Sasuke-kun…. Me da miedo acercarme a él directamente porque es muy frio e intimidante… pero me gustaría al menos conocer un poco de él.

-Sakura-chan porque tú no me habías dicho que te gusta el teme- le reprendí por no haberme dicho nada, pero también había algo de burla en mi voz.

-Naruto tú eres muy indiscreto y tenía miedo de que le insinuaras algo que me haga quedar como una tonta- sabía que en su mirada había algo amenazante, si no quiero recibir uno de los puños legendarios de Sakura mejor hacia como si no supiera nada.

-Está bien dejare de ser indiscreto, pero me tienes que ayudar- me miro con duda pero sabía que confiaba en mí.

-Está bien acepto acercarme a Hinata y ayudarte con ella- me tendió la su mano derecha con el dedo meñique extendido- Por el dedito.

-Por el dedito- dije al mismo tiempo que entrelazaba mi meñique con el de ella en señal de que era una promesa inquebrantable.

-Por cierto- dijo Sakura- debemos esperar a que este sola, entiende que alguien de cabello negro y actitud fría podría arruinarlo todo- asentí en señal de estar completamente de acuerdo.

Al día siguiente llegamos a la escuela más temprano de lo normal, una de las pocas cosas que sabía de Hinata era que ella siempre llegaba temprano, pero para mí mala suerte el teme llegaba con ella. Supongo que como casi nadie llega temprano, a él no le importaba pasar por ella y venirse juntos. Acercarse a ella no sería nada fácil, últimamente Sasuke no se aparta de ella y eso me molesta un poco.

En la hora del receso del día siguiente, Sakura y yo estábamos escondidos detrás de una pared esperando el momento apropiado para "atacar" aunque ese momento fue frustrado porque Sasuke llego. Pasaron las semanas y no habíamos podido acercarnos a ella por la constante presencia de Sasuke, comenzaba a desesperarme de veras.

El tiempo pasó. Llegamos al último año y Sakura nunca consiguió acercarse a ella. A decir verdad ella se rindió cuando estábamos en segundo pero rendirme no es mi estilo. Seguía insistiendo a Sakura para que me ayudara pero solo me decía "**Se paciente Naru-chan, algún día podrás acercarte a ella, deja que las cosas fluyan solas**" supongo que tiene razón.

Un día en otoño de último año casualmente teníamos una hora libre. Estaba buscando a Sakura. Cuando vi a Hinata sentada debajo de un árbol y como siempre no estaba sola pero la persona que estaba con ella no era precisamente Sasuke. Era Sakura, no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos. Sakura-chan hablaba con ella como si fueran amigas desde siempre, **"**_Definitivamente mi estrella está haciendo su trabajo a la perfección_**" **pensé. Lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue esconderme detrás de una pared que estaba cerca, espiando como un maldito acosador. Estaba tan concentrado espiando que no sentí la presencia maligna del teme.

-Qué diablos haces dobe?- podría apostar que mi cara de terror le causo mucha gracia porque sonrió, mira con curiosidad al lugar que yo tanto observaba con admiración y frunció el ceño- ¿Por qué espías a Hinata?, ¿Que hace Sakura con ella? Que yo sepa ellas nunca han cruzado palabra alguna.- el me miraba como si sospechara que yo tramaba algo.

-Sa…Sakura-chan me dice que desde que la vio quería ser su amiga- dije mientras sacudía mis manos con nerviosismo, temiendo que el descubriera mi mentira- Pe..pe… pero no lo hacía porque…-"_piensa rápido Naruto"_- porque eres intimidante - "_Perdón Sakura-chan pero no tenía otra opción"._

-Hmp, así que soy intimidante eh. Bueno supongo que está bien- asintió mirando fijamente a las chicas.

Sabía que ella me mataría si se enterara de lo que acabo de hacer pero era por una buena causa, creo. Así que decidí que es mejor hacer como si no la hubiera visto y no decirle nada. Así Sakura no se vuelve insegura y yo no muero golpeado.

El día llego a su fin y por fin nos íbamos a casa. Yo iba callado, tenía miedo de soltar algo que hiciera sospechar lo que le dije a Sasuke. Ella es muy persuasiva y siempre descubre si le estoy ocultando algo.

-Naruto te noto muy callado- dijo de repente.

-Solo estaba pensando- dije distraído

-Y tú piensas? – dijo en tono de burla. Iba a replicar pero ella no me dejo hablar- antes de que te enojes, déjame decirte que tengo algo importante que decirte sé que te gustara- me guiño el ojo y yo solo pensé "_Si supieras…"_

Llegamos a casa rodeados de un tranquilo silencio, trataba de no estar tenso para no levantar sospechas aunque no creo que lo estuviera logrando, usualmente siempre hablo mucho.

-Estamos en casa- anuncio Sakura al entrar.

-Bienvenido a casa chicos, ¿cómo les fue el día de hoy?- dijo mama sonriendo como siempre saliendo de la cocina.

-Bien mama- dijo Sakura – ahora nos iremos a mi habitación porque Naru-chan y yo tenemos algo importante que hablar así que bajaremos a la hora de la cena.

Ella solo volvió a la cocina sin decir nada. Sakura me arrastro por las escaleras hasta su habitación. Como siempre ella estaba en su cama y yo en una silla al lado de la misma.

-¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que contarme?- fingí estar interesado, claro que estaba interesado pero obviamente solo por saber que hablaron.

-Veras… hoy logre acercarme a Hinata-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro y yo solo sonreí con ella- ponte cómodo porque te contare todo.

**Flash Back**

Estaba caminando por el patio de la escuela buscando a Naruto cuando de repente vi algo que pensé que no pasaría jamás. Hinata estaba sola sentada debajo de un árbol grande que está en esa zona. Ella se encontraba con una libreta dibujando quien sabe qué cosa. Aproveche la oportunidad que tenía y antes de acercarme a ella mire alrededor buscando un indicio de la presencia del pelinegro, pero no había ninguna así que podía hacerlo.

-Hola… Hinata cierto- ella se sorprendió un poco por mi intromisión pero asintió en respuesta- tú vas a la misma clase que yo

-Ho…hola Sakura-san-dijo con timidez, obviamente ella sabía mi nombre ya que estábamos en la misma clase – s…sí.

-Me podrías decir que tareas mandaron ayer, lo que pasa es que me resfrié y no pude venir –

-Cla...claro, si…si quieres en…en la hora de la co…comida te presto mis cua…cuadernos-dijo la oji perla, sonrojada y con la mirada gacha.

-Hey ¿qué dibujas?- le pregunte casualmente

-Eh..eh. u…un pai…saje- respondió nerviosa

-Me puedo sentar- tenía que llevar la cosas un poco lento, pero ella asintió un poco nerviosa- Sabes yo amo el arte pero desafortunadamente solo puedo observarlo, no soy buena ni dibujando, ni mucho menos pintando. Siempre que salgo a solas con mi madre vamos a la galería de arte. Sabes mi mama es la única persona que me entiende- vi como sus ojos se entristecían así que me disculpe de inmediato- yo… lo siento no quise…

-No te preocupes, de eso ya hace mucho tiempo- dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Sabes yo no recuerdo a mi verdadera madre- solté sin pensar, ella me miro sorprendida- Naruto y yo no somos hermanos de sangre-hice una pausa- Cuando tenía un año, ellos murieron y al mismo tiempo mi abuela así que estuve en un orfanato tres años y luego los padres de Naruto me adoptaron.

-Comprendo-sonrió- mi madre murió cuando estaba en primaria, mi hermana estaba muy pequeña así que no sufrió mucho su pérdida, pero mi padre… él se volvió más frio de lo que era. La única persona que estuvo para mí fue Sasuke aunque a su manera.

-A veces pienso como sería mi vida si ellos estuvieran vivos y eso me entristece un poco pero tengo a Naruto, al principio pensé que no le agradaría pero error, congeniamos de inmediato y nos volvimos inseparables, es muy tonto pero lo quiero mucho. Hubo una vez que fuimos al museo todos juntos y había una escultura con una pose extraña y se paró al lado de la escultura tratando de hacer lo mismo pero el tonto se cayó y rompió la escultura, fue muy gracioso- finalice riendo y ella rio conmigo.

Pasamos todo el rato riendo, principalmente de las estupideces de Naruto, sentía como si fuéramos amigas desde antes, teníamos muchas cosas en común. Pero debíamos volver a clases, así que volvimos al salón y cada quien se dirigió al puesto que le corresponde.

**Fin Flash Back**

-Sakura-chan pasaste todo el rato riendo con ella a costillas mías- grite indignado y ella solo comenzó a reír- no es gracioso, mi reputación con Hinata será un desastreeeeee- solo hice que ella se riera más fuerte- así que quieres reír eh, entonces hare que no pares de hacerlo- comencé a hacerle cosquilla como siempre hacia cuando éramos más pequeños.

-N…o no Naru..to por…fa…vor para- decía con dificultad pero continúe haciéndole cosquillas hasta que me canse.

Bajamos a cenar, papa ya había llegado de trabajar. Como siempre hablamos de lo que hicimos en el día, Sakura y yo recogimos la mesa y subimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

Al día siguiente fue un día normal. Sakura no hablo con Hinata ese día, Sasuke estaba con ella como siempre. Al terminar el día me fui a casa solo porque ella dijo que tenía que buscar unos libros en la biblioteca y me dijo que me adelantara. Pensé en esperarla pero ya quería llegar a casa y dormir así que me fui solo.

…

Debía buscar unos libros en la biblioteca para un informe de Biología que Anko-sensei nos ordenó hacer. Además tenía que devolver unas novelas que había pedido hace días y por supuesto tenía que llevarme otra. Busque lo que necesitaba y me fui a mi casillero a cambiarme los zapatos para irme a casa. Ya no había nadie por los alrededores así que me apresure un poco pero antes de cerrar el casillero apareció quien menos pensaría que se me acercaría.

-Sa-ku-ra- dijo una voz a mis espaldas, reconocería esa voz en donde fuera. Era Sasuke. Me voltee sorprendida y pegue mi espalda a los casilleros. Me sonroje al darme cuenta de la cerca que estaba su rostro del mío.

-Con que me tienes miedo y soy intimidante eh? - dijo sin separarse ni un poco. _"como demonios se enteró de eso, la única persona que lo sabe es…" _Naruto, ese maldito traidor me las va a pagar pero primero debo salir de esto. Quería hablar pero las palabras simplemente no salían y cada segundo que pasaba mi rostro se iba tornando más rojo. Así que solo lo aparte con un gesto de la mano, me coloque bien mi bolso y Salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. No podía creer que mi hermano le hubiera dicho eso, pero ese estúpido morirá lenta y dolorosamente.

…**.**

Estaba acostado en el sofá de la sala esperando a que Sakura apareciera por esa puerta. Estaba a punto de quedarme dormido cuando sentí la puerta abrirse y cerrarse con un fuerte golpe ¿qué le habrá sucedido para que llegara así? De pronto al verla entrar en la sala un terrible escalofrió recorrió toda mi columna vertebral al ver el aura oscura que rodeaba a Sakura, era la misma que tenía mama cuando le llegaban mis notas

-Narutooooo- dijo de forma tenebrosa haciendo que me incorporara de inmediato con el miedo recorriendo en cada nervio de mi cuerpo.

-Si di-me q-que fue lo-lo que te suce-de Sa-sakura-chan?- tartamudeaba del miedo que sentía, y como no hacerlo si el aura pesada que había alrededor de Sakura solo inspiraba eso .Miedo.

-Hay algo que haya sucedido que no me hayas comentado-dijo con el mismo tono- que se yo, algo que imprudentemente le hayas dicho a Sasuke- "_mierda se enteró, es mi fiiin" _lloriqueaba internamente.

-N-no se d-de que ha-ha-blas- trataba de mentir pero sabía que era en vano.

-Tal vez se te escapo decirle que yo había dicho que era in-ti-mi-dan-te- hizo énfasis en la última palabra mientras se tronaba los dedos y se acercaba a mí, lo único que hice fue acurrucarme en el sofá temblando como un cachorrito asustado.

-Ta-tal vez s-si- se volvió a tronar los dedos- pe-pe-pero era po-por una bue-buena causa- estaba preparado para recibir su golpe pero nunca llego.

-Tienes 1 minuto para defenderte-dijo todavía sin relajar sus postura.

-Bu-bueno veras.

**Flash back**

Estaba buscando a Sakura. Cuando vi a Hinata sentada debajo de un árbol y como siempre no estaba sola pero la persona que estaba con ella no era precisamente Sasuke. Era Sakura, no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos. Sakura-chan hablaba con ella como si fueran amigas desde siempre, _"Definitivamente mi estrella está haciendo su trabajo a la perfección"_ pensé. Lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue esconderme detrás de una pared que estaba cerca, espiando como un maldito acosador. Estaba tan concentrado espiando que no sentí la presencia maligna del teme.

-Qué diablos haces dobe?- podría apostar que mi cara de terror le causo mucha gracia porque sonrió, mira con curiosidad al lugar que yo tanto observaba con admiración y frunció el ceño- ¿Por qué espías a Hinata?, ¿Que hace Sakura con ella? Que yo sepa ellas nunca han cruzado palabra alguna.- el me miraba como si sospechara que yo tramaba algo.

-Sa…Sakura-chan me dice que desde que la vio quería ser su amiga- dije mientras sacudía mis manos con nerviosismo, temiendo que el descubriera mi mentira- Pe...pe… pero no lo hacía porque…-"piensa rápido Naruto"- porque eres intimidante - "Perdón Sakura-chan pero no tenía otra opción".

-Hmp, así que soy intimidante eh. Bueno supongo que está bien- asintió mirando fijamente a las chicas.

**Fin Flash Back**

Estaba esperando su reacción pero nada, solo me miraba con profundo odio.

-A ver si entendí, tu nos estaba espiando y él te vio entonces tú de manera estúpida me delataste para salvarte el pellejo- asentí de forma exagerada y ella se acercó más a mí de manera amenazante con su puño al aire- Pagaras por haber abierto la boca, maldito traidor y por haberme mentido.

No recuerdo mucho de lo que sucedió a continuación, solo recuerdo el dolor. Había conseguido que esto me pasara por bocón pero sabía que ella me perdonaría ¿verdad? Pero por lo menos había conseguido saber un poco más de Hinata que inicialmente era lo que quería hacer. Quería saber más y conocer que tan dulce es Hinata Hyuga.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les sea de su agrado *-*<strong>

**Tratare de no tardarme tanto con el siguiente.**

**Hasta la Próxima.**

**EAUchiha**


	3. Chapter 3

Los Personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

**Hinata POV**

Era temprano. Como siempre en la residencia Hyuga todos ya estaban levantados desde antes de que el sol saliera en el horizonte. Me encontraba en el comedor, disfrutando del desayuno ¿Familiar? si familiar. Mi padre, mi hermana menor Hanabi, el primo Neji y yo, cada quien estaba atrapado en sus pensamientos. Termine mi desayuno y me levante anunciando que ya me marchaba a la escuela.

-Padre, con tu permiso pero ya me retiro a la escuela- el solo asintió y yo salí del comedor.

Sasuke llego y toco el timbre como siempre, abrí la puerta y salí a su encuentro. A pesar de estudiar en la misma escuela Neji y yo siempre nos vamos por separado.

-Buenos Días Sasuke-kun- lo salude como siempre.

-Buenos días Hinata- contesto. Nos fuimos a la escuela con más silencio de lo normal, Sasuke estaba pensativo y tenso pero yo prefiero esperar a que el confié en mí y me diga que es lo que sucede a que yo le pregunte algo que tal vez no quiera contestarme.

Al llegar a la escuela nos sentamos debajo del árbol en el que nos sentamos a diario. Vimos llegar a los hermanos Uzumaki, pero lo que vi me sorprendió mucho. Naruto estaba todo golpeado y con dificultad para caminar, así que iba a pasos lentos y Sakura iba caminando alejada de él. Me parece que ya se quien fue la culpable de dejarlo así.

-Vaya el dobe no tuvo una buena noche- dijo por fin Sasuke en un tono de burla.

No conteste, solo lo miraba con lastima. Sakura se percató de que estaba cerca, me saludo a lo lejos pero no se atrevía a acercarse y no entendía el porqué. Me puse un poco triste. Pensé que tenía una amiga nueva. En fin tampoco le di mucha vuelta a la cosa, ya que estoy algo liada por lo que mi papa me dijo antes de bajar a desayunar.

**Flash back **

-Me mando a llamar padre- pregunte, haciendo una reverencia.

-Claro- yo estaba algo nerviosa, ya que cada vez que venía para su oficina era para regañara por no cumplir con las expectativas de la familia Hyuga- En fin te quiero hablar de tu futuro. Sabes que por ser la mayor heredaras la empresa familiar- estoy con la cabeza gacha esperanto que termine- como ya lo sabes, la tradición de los Hyugas es que todos vayan a la universidad de Tokio- el espero alguna replica, al ver que no la obtenía continuo-vas a estudiar administración de empresas y no tienes derecho a replicar entendiste y espero que mejores el nivel académico que tienes en estos momentos que quede claro-

-Ha...hai padre-dije con la mirada gacha para que no viera mis ojos cristalinos. Hice una reverencia y me marche a mi habitación al llegar a esta no aguante más y llore silenciosamente para que nadie me descubriera

-Porque…porque a mí- me decía a misma, en ese momento necesitaba a mi amigo. Y no dude en llamarlo.

-Sasuke te necesito-le dije apenas tomo la llamada.

-Ya voy para allá- respondió.

-Hinata-sama baje a desayunar- escuche como me llamaban y como toda buena actriz oculte mis emociones y baje.

**Fin flash back**

-Ahora Hinata me contaras lo que te pasa- lo mire con algo de dudas.

-Claro Sasuke- kun- comencé a contarle todo lo ocurrido en la oficina de mi padre. Al terminar Sasuke tenía un aura demoniaca a su alrededor.

-Hinata definitivamente odio a tu padre. Cuál es su jodido problema? Primero tienes que tomar a escondida las clases de arte, segundo te reprocha por tus notas cuando eres la que tiene mejor promedio y tercero te escoge la carrera sin consultarte- grita Sasuke perdiendo los estribos.

-Sasuke cálmate estas llamando la atención- dije nerviosa y toda sonrojada al ver que todos los alumnos que estaban cerca se nos quedaban mirando.

-Vamos a clases-dijo ya calmado- al terminar las clases de hoy iremos a mi casa a hacer el trabajo de Biología y así aprovecho para seguir hablando de lo ocurrido con tu padre y preguntarte algo importante.

-El resto del día lo pase en un estado ausente. En mi cabeza seguía lo que me dijo mi padre. Cuando sonó la campana de salida recogí mis cosas por inercia y me fui con Sasuke a su casa.

**En la casa de Sasuke.**

-Hinata que vas hacer con respecto a la universidad?- pregunto Sasuke en tono casual.

-No se Sasuke-kun- guarde silencio por un momento pensando que es lo mejor que debo hacer- me puedes dar tu opinión por favor, porque de verdad no sé qué hacer- le dije con un poco de desesperación.

-Yo opino que tienes que enfrentar a tu papa- yo me le quede mirando con cara de "que mierda te pasa".

-Sabes lo que paso la última vez que le dije que no.

**Flash back**

-Estaba hablando tranquilamente con Hanabi. Lo cual es raro ya que no tenemos una buena relación de hermanas. Pero en esta ocasión ella me presto su tiempo. Eso me emociono ya que siempre he querido acercarme a Hanabi pero como ella nunca me deja entrar. Pareciera que me tiene cierto recelo y hasta rabia se podría decir.

-Hinata-nee-sama que clase extracurricular vas a escoger- me pregunto Hanabi con inocencia.

-Eto…eto, cre…creo que di…bujo, ya sabes que me encanta dibujar- le respondí sinceramente.

-Que emoción. Pero creo que a nuestro padre no le va a gustar la idea- dice Hanabi con lastima.

-Lo sé- dije con tristeza mirando al suelo.

Tarde nos dimos cuenta que teníamos un observador silencioso. Quien no estaba contento con la decisión tomada. Al rato llego una mucama y me dijo que mi padre necesita hablar conmigo, que me espera en su despacho. Yo voy algo nerviosa porque cuando él me llama a su despacho nada bueno sale de ahí.

-Pase- me dijo después de tocar.

-Pa…padre me soli…solicitaba- pregunte bajando la mirada y entre tartamudeos.

-Si Hinata pasa por favor- me dijo en tono calmo. Lo que yo no sabía es que esa era la calma antes de la tormenta.

-Hace un rato escuche algo que me trajo mucho disgusto- me miraba con expresión tranquila y sus dedos entrelazados en su mentón.

-Que…que padre?- pregunte

-Escuche que mi primogénita quiere meter dibujo en vez de tenis. Sabes que es la tradición en esta familia- me dijo. mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente ante lo dicho por mi padre en mi cabeza se rondaba una solo palabra. "_Como… ¿Cómo se enteró?_"

-Padre sabes que me encanta dibujar y también sabes que no soy buena en los deportes- le respondí por primera vez sin tartamudez, el me miro con los ojos llenos de furia. Jamás había visto a mi padre tan furioso.

-Hinata vas hacer lo que yo diga. Como próxima heredera tienes que seguir con las tradiciones de esta familia, entendiste así que ve olvidándote de ese estúpido club de dibujo- me dijo con vos furiosa, yo baje la cabeza dispuesta a obedecer, cuando una voz me vino a la cabeza **"Nunca me voy a rendir y siempre luchare por lo que quiero"**. Esa era la voz de Naruto-kun. No recuerdo mucho el porqué de sus palabras pero esas simples palabras me llenaron de ánimos.

-No padre- le respondí. En eso sentí que me agarraban el brazo fuertemente. Un escozor en mi mejilla y algo liquido salir por mi labio. Cuando levante la mirada vi a mi padre con los ojos furiosos. A pesar de ser duro con nosotras jamás había levantado una mano en contra nuestra para golpearnos.

-Entiende Hinata vas a inscribirte en tenis, en vez de tu estúpido dibujo-yo estaba en shock, cuando sentí que apretaba el agarre de mi brazo. – Es una Orden, entendiste- me grito

-Sí... si padre- luego de obtener la respuesta deseada me soltó con brusquedad. Haciendo que me doblara el tobillo.

-Vete. No soporto tu presencia en estos momentos- me levante a duras penas y me fui lo más rápido que mi tobillo me permitía a mi habitación.

**Fin flash back **

Al recordar eso todavía me dan escalofrío. Al levantar la mirada vi que la espalda de Sasuke estaba tensa, yo como acto reflejo me pare y lo abrase por detrás.

-Tranquilo Sasuke-kun ya nada me va a pasar, lo único que tengo que hacer es seguir sus órdenes y todo listo- dije.

-Pero Hinata ese hombre te está dañando la vida. Si hubiera algo que podría hacer – dijo pensativo y apretaba los puños con frustración.

-Con ser mi amigo me basta. Tú me alejas la soledad- dije con la cara enterada en su espalda- Te quiero Sasuke-kun, eres el mejor hermano que puedo tener- mis palabra lo calmaron ya que relajo su postura y a su vez se dio la vuelta y me abrazo.

-Ya veremos que vamos hacer pero tú vas a cumplir tu sueño- me dijo yo solo apreté mi cara más fuerte en su pecho- entendiste Hinata tu va a cumplir tus sueños y yo te voy a ayudar.

-Si…si- dije. Sé que lo hará ya que él se inscribió en el club de tenis en mi lugar mientras que yo estoy en el de dibujo.

-Ya más clamada me aleje de él y le regale una sonrisa para que supiera que ya todo estaba bien. En eso me recordé que él me tenía que preguntar algo importante.

-Sasuke kun, que era eso tan importante que me tenías que preguntar

-Volvió a tensarse y lo que presencie a continuación no me lo imaginaria ni en mis sueños más locos. Sasuke Uchiha estaba sonrojado. Nunca pensé que eso le llegaría a pasar a mi amigo pero estaba pasando, él estaba rojo como un tomate.

-Bueno es que… quería saber que tengo yo que le causa… miedo a las personas?- Su cara ya había vuelto a su color pálido, más sin embargo en sus mejillas seguía un pequeño sonrojo.

-Sasuke-kun es raro que tu hagas ese tipo de preguntas-desvió la mirada- así que cuéntame que fue lo que paso exactamente- Solo suspiro y levanto su mirada al fin. Me contó lo sucedido con Naruto, me sorprendí al darme cuenta que Naruto nos estaba espiando. También me conto lo que sucedió con Sakura el día anterior al termino de las clases

-Así que es por eso- **"**_Por eso Naruto-kun llego golpeado al día siguiente" _pensé. No podía evitar sentir pena por él. Creo nunca se había dado cuenta de que era intimidante o tal vez lo sabía pero no le importaba.

-Sí, pero dime ya por qué- estaba impaciente y lo comprendía.

-Tal vez sea tu mirada fría, tu rostro sin emoción- hice una pausa- y la actitud de que nada te importa o tal vez la extraña aura oscura que te rodea cuando Naruto u otra persona se te acerca. Eso suele alejar a las personas.

-Si ya entendí- sabía que yo era la única persona que podía hablarle así, de ser alguien más hubiera sufrido la ira de Sasuke- pero a pesar de ser así las chicas molestas no se van-.

-Pero es que ellas son tontas y no entienden el desprecio- reímos ante lo dicho pero fue muy breve.

-De todas formas no creo que a Neji o al raro de Gaara le suceda esto- se pasó la mano por la cara en señal de frustración.

-No pensé que le darías tanta importancia-su rostro volvió a ser rojo como hace un rato. Me parece que di en el clavo.

-Bueno es que antes no me había importado- dijo a la defensiva- En fin, sacare ventaja de tu nueva amistad con Sakura- lo mire dudosa y el solo sonreía- Tendrás que acercarte más a ella y así sabrás porque le soy intimidante.

-Y como se supone que hare eso. Si ella al verte cerca de mí no se acerca-dije con tristeza

-Pues entonces me alejare de ti a la hora del almuerzo y lo pasaras con ella- su idea no era mala pero siento que estoy usando a Sakura.

-Lo hare pero siento como si la estuviera usando para tu beneficio- el no dijo nada

-Se lo que sientes lo veo en tu ojos pero sabes que necesito saber por qué o sino me volveré loco -me miraba con suplica,

-Está bien te ayudare- sonreí y el solo me abrazo. Sé que no lo diría pero ese abrazo significa un "Gracias"

-Pero mírale el lado positivo sabrás más cosas del dobe eh Hi-na-ta- me dijo con una media sonrisa.

-CÁLLATE- le grite sonrojada- mejor continuemos con el informe- solo soltó una carcajada.

Al día siguiente llegamos temprano como de costumbre. Me encontraba debajo del árbol donde me siento todos los días pero sola como antes. Sasuke estaba detrás de la misma pared donde hace días Naruto nos espiaba pero por supuesto yo estaba consciente de que él se encuentra en ese lugar. Sakura y Naruto hicieron acto de presencia. El último ya no tenía dificultad para caminar pero los golpes no se quitan de un día para otro.

-Sakura-san-le dije desde donde estaba y saludaba con la mano. Ella me sonrió y correspondió el saludo. Vi cómo se deshizo de Naruto y se acercó a mí, no sin antes disimuladamente comprobar que Sasuke no estuviera en la zona.

-Buenos días Hinata-dijo inmediatamente al sentarse a mi lado. Comenzamos a charlar de cualquier tema trivial mientras éramos observadas sin que ella se diera cuenta. Ya al final del receso Sakura me hizo una pregunta que me sorprendió mucho.

-Hinata no quieres ir a dormir en mi casa el sábado - me dijo emocionada.

-E…eto Sakura-san a mí no me dejan salir mucho- respondí algo triste.

-¿Pero no le puedes preguntar?- sus jades ojos mostraban suplica- si quieres le doy el número de mi mama para que la llame tu padre que te parece?

-Okey Sakura- san - Sonreí.

Después de pasar todo el día juntas quedamos en que yo le daría la respuesta el día siguiente. Cuando le pregunte a mi papa. Primero me dijo que no pero después de escuchar el apellido Uzumaki sus ojos parecieron brillar y de una me dijo que sí. Yo solo pensada_ "Que interesado eres padre"_. Al día siguiente le dije que si a Sakura y nos pusimos de acuerdo para la hora de llegada y que tendría que llevar. Cabe destacar que esa reunión o ida a dormir me pone muy nerviosa porque Naruto estará allá. Pero tenía que ayudar a mi amigo. Ese día en la tarde Sasuke y yo nos encontrábamos en mi habitación. Estaba contándole todo lo que hable con ella durante el día.

-Hmp, Así que el sábado dormirás en su casa-estaba pensativo- Mmmm interesante.

-¿Que se supone que tienes en mente?-solo lo miraba dudosa- No me digas que…

-Si- dijo adivinando lo que yo intentaba decirle- no sé cómo hare, pero me quedare ese mismo día en casa del dobe. Tengo que acercarme más a la Molestia.

No se cómo hizo pero consiguió quedarse el sábado en casa de Naruto. Lo único que sé es que ese día será interesante. Tanto para el como para mí.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les sea de su agrado *-* <strong>

**Hasta yo tengo ansiedad por saber que sucederá en la pijamada.**

**Hasta la Próxima.**

**EAUchiha**


	4. Chapter 4

**Feliz Año Nuevo! **

**Este capitulo es ****enteramente SasuSaku**

**Los Personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

**POV Hinata**

Era sábado, el dichoso día de la pijamada. Estaba algo emocionada porque es la primera vez que me quedo en casa de un amigo que no sea Sasuke.. Además de la emoción, estoy algo nerviosa porque ahí estará Naruto y no sé cómo comportarme cuando él está cerca, por lo general siempre tartamudeo y me pongo roja como un tomate,pero ahi casos especiales en los cuales me he desmayado.

Estoy frente a la residencia Uzumaki a punto de tocar el timbre, pero no puedo. Hay algo que me impide hacerlo y creo que son mis nervios. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no escuche los pasos de una persona.

-Oye Hina que haces?- me preguntan por la espalda. Estaba tan distraída que me asuste y pegue un gritito- que te pasa, ya sé que estas emocionada por ver al dobe, pero Cálmate- dijo la voz que está detrás de mí.

-Sasuke-kun me asustaste- dije con las maños en mi pecho- y para tu información no estoy emo…cio…na…da po…por ver a Na…Naruto-kun - le respondí entre tartamudeos

-Hmp, como digas- dijo con una sonrisa algo extrañas de esas que te dicen **"ni tú te lo crees pero te seguiré la corriente"**

-En fin si no tocas tú lo haré yo- entonces toco el timbre y yo por instinto me acomode detrás de su espalda.

Se escucharon unos pasos acercándose hasta la puerta para abrirla. La puerta se abrió y frente a nosotros estaba una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo, quien nos sonreía de forma maternal tal como lo hacía Mikoto-san, invitándonos a pasar. Al entrar a la sala de estar nos encontramos con una escena un poco graciosa. Naruto se intentaba poner la camisa con cascadas en los ojos estilo anime, mientras que Sakura lo miraba con desaprobación, una venita estaba marcada en su frente. El pobre tenía claramente la mano de la ya mencionada marcada entre ambos omóplatos. Sasuke parecía disfrutar del momento silenciosamente, mientras que yo sentía pena por él. Ninguno se había percatado de nuestra presencia. Pero en cuanto repararon en nosotros sus reacciones me hizo saber que, ni Sakura sabía que Sasuke venia, ni Naruto sabía que yo venía. Sakura se tensó ante la imponente presencia de Sasuke, se acercó hasta mí con una sonrisa claramente forzada, me tomó de brazo y me arrastro por las escaleras hasta su habitación.

-Hi... Hinata tu sabias que-dijo una vez cerrada la puerta de su habitación, su cara estaba demasiado pálida- que el venia?

-Si por supuesto-dije con una sonrisa tranquilizadora- es mi mejor amigo, él me cuenta todo.

-Claro que sabía-murmuro más para sí misma que para mí- ahora como hare?-se preguntaba a si misma- él y yo bajo el mismo techo... Increíble.

El punto de vista de Sakura me hizo entrar en pánico al darme cuenta que yo estaba pasando por lo mismo. Naruto y yo bajo el mismo techo. Comencé a palidecer, igual o peor que Sakura. Pero de algo estaba segura, esta sería una larga e incómoda noche.

**POV SASUKE **

Conseguir que Naruto me invitara a su casa el sábado en la noche fue algo fácil para mí.

**Flash Back**

Estaba en medio de una práctica de tenis. Lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza en ese momento era como hacer para poder ir a casa del dobe. La práctica término. Me fui a las duchas, no sin antes recibir una reprimenda del entrenador por no prestar atención. Al salir de las duchas, por cosas del destino, Naruto se encontraba deambulando por ese pasillo en ese instante, parecía estar buscando algo. Me acerque a él sigilosamente.

-Naruto, en que andas?- trate de no sonar indiferente.

-Oye teme nos has visto a Sakura-chan?- esa mujer. Ella era la culpable de que yo esté en esta situación.

-No la he visto- dije con un deje de molestia en la voz, pero al parecer el dobe no pudo percibirlo- acabo de salir de la práctica de tenis, así que no.

Su mirada mostro decepción. Pero eso no me importaba, tenía que empezar a mover mis piezas para poder acercarme a la molestia.

-Dobe que- vacile un momento- qué harás el sábado?

-Hasta ahora nada- su mirada estaba llena de interrogantes- por qué la pregunta teme?

-Hinata y yo siempre hacemos algo ese día, pero ahora ella tiene sus propios planes y me ha dejado de lado - quería que él sintiera pena por mi _"a la mierda el orgullo" _pensé. Necesitaba saber porque sentía la necesidad de acercarme a ella, que es lo que ella siente por mi, o que siento yo por ella.

-Bueno mi padre me trajo una nueva consola de videojuegos-hizo una pausa- y tenía pensado jugar con Sakura-chan, pero ella dijo que tenía algo que hacer.

-Hmp, ya veo- trate de sonar indiferente.

-Pero para mí maldita mala suerte no me quiso decir que era eso que tenía que hacer- el estúpido hizo un puchero infantil, que yo no hago desde los 6 años "_Le está ocultando que estará el sábado con Hina… Interesante" _Pensé.

-Ya se- dijo como si acabara de descubrir algo importante- Puedes ir a mi casa el sábado en la noche, así podemos jugar videojuegos. Que dices?- _"Demasiado Fácil" _Sonreí arrogantemente.

-Está bien- dije- pero no le digas a tu hermana, al parecer no le caigo bien- su mirada demostraba que estaba sorprendido, me di la vuelta y acomode el estuche de la raqueta de tenis en mi hombro, tenía que buscar a Hinata. Desde que ella comenzó a tomar clases de dibujo a escondidas de su padre, yo me inscribí en tenis para cubrirla. Así que al final de ambas clases cambiamos las maletas, de manera que ella llevara a casa la raqueta y la ropa deportiva y yo los materiales de dibujo de ella. No se crean que yo soy el único que ayuda a Hinata también está su primo, que ha pesar de su frialdad, la apoya en todo y ayuda a cubrir la mentira desde primer año.

-Bien, entonces a las 8 pm- escuche que grito a lo lejos, sonreí para mis adentros.

**Fin Flash Back**

Así fue como llegue a la casa Uzumaki. En estos momentos estoy con Naruto en su habitación probando sus nuevos videojuegos, pero para ser sincero, en lo último que estaba pensando era en el juego, y parece que al dobe de Naruto también le pasa lo mismo. En eso se me ocurre una idea, pero para poderla llevar a cabo tengo que sacrificar mi preciado orgullo. Lo cual me está costando mucho y todo por esa molesta mujer. En eso siento que me llaman con una fastidiosa voz chillona.

-SASUKE- me grita el muy idiota, al ver que le prestó atención continua- no te parece que esto es aburrido- por primera vez en mi vida estoy de acuerdo con Naruto_ "mátenme por favor" _nunca pensé que diría la siguiente frase.

-Hmp, totalmente concuerdo contigo-dije sintiendo un ácido pasar por mi garganta.

-Crees que las chicas se -hizo una pausa- se estén divirtiendo?

-Probablemente más que nosotros- trate de sonar indiferente. Lo mire de reojo y el parecía ansioso. Bien adiós a mi orgullo.

-No tienes hambre-pregunto riendo- Porque yo si tengo.

-Entonces si tienes hambre vamos a buscar comida, la verdad siento un poco de hambre- Por supuesto que no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de tropezarme con ella.

Salimos de la habitación, para dirigirnos a la cocina. Bajamos las escaleras y atravesamos la sala de estar para poder llegar a nuestro destino. Cuando estábamos a punto de entrar a la cocina, escuche la risa de Hinata y la que al parecer era la de Sakura y la Señora Uzumaki. Naruto entro, y yo solo lo seguí. Sakura volteó a verme, su sonrisa se desvaneció y sus mejillas se encendieron. Tomo la bandeja de la comida y se levantó de la mesa en donde estaban todas charlando.

-Lo...lo siento mamá- bajo la mirada- pero Hinata y yo debemos irnos.

-Claro cariño, no te preocupes- ella se dio cuenta de lo cohibida que se encontraba su hija, pero también se dio cuenta de quién era el causante de dicha reacción.

Hinata me sonrió. Sabía que con esa sonrisa me estaba dando ánimos. Yo solo asentí en agradecimiento, mientras observaba sin perder ni un detalle, como salían del lugar. Mire hasta que ya no podía verlas, pero cuando volteé de regreso para ver que estaba haciendo el dobe, me encontré a la señora Uzumaki mirándome demasiado cerca para mi gusto. Eso me sorprendió de sobre manera, pero no iba a demostrarlo. Sus ojos me analizaban detenidamente. Comenzó a dar vueltas a mí alrededor y yo solo seguía sus movimientos con los ojos. Eso estaba haciéndome sentir incómodo. Miré a Naruto pero él estaba igual o más sorprendido que yo. Se detuvo en frente de mi otra vez, y solo me sonrió, no pude identificar que estaba detrás de esa extraña sonrisa. Fue lo más raro que me ha pasado en la vida. Salió de la cocina. Mire a Naruto, quien no se había movido ni un centímetro de su posición.

-Eso fue raro- era la segunda vez en esta noche que estaba de acuerdo con él - Mamá no suele hacer eso a visitantes, solo a mi cuando sabe que estoy mintiendo.

-Hmp, no importa- no quería continuar con ese tema- date prisa y salgamos de aquí.

Rápidamente tomamos cualquier cosa para comer y salimos del lugar. Al pasar por la habitación de Sakura, escuchamos risas. Y si la curiosidad mato al gato, entonces a mí también. Sin mencionar mi orgullo pisoteado. Mire al dobe, este al mirarme entendió de una lo que íbamos hacer. Su mirada era de horror, como si yo hubiera visto al diablo.

-Ni se te ocurra-susurro, el miedo era evidente en su voz- si Sakura-chan nos descubre nos matara, o por lo menos a mí -hizo una pausa- a ti no porque te tiene miedo.

-No seas cobarde dobe- definitivamente este día se nombraría _"Vete a la mierda orgullo de Sasuke"_ y _" estar de acuerdo con el dobe"_ - Te gustaría pasar el tiempo de aburrimiento en tu habitación, o escuchar algo interesante como por ejemplo que chico le gusta a Hinata

Lo estaba considerando. Mientras yo solo esperaba su respuesta o reacción. Tardo un minuto más o menos. Jalo de mi camisa y ambos pegamos las orejas a la puerta.

-Wooh Hinata, tienes mucho talento- su voz sonaba impresionada.

-Gra…gracias Sakura-san- dijo esta apenada.

-Olvida el "san" Hinata, somos amigas- me dije internamente "_me alegra que Hinata por fin tenga amigas" _

-Claro Sakura-chan.

-Este es muy gracioso- dijo Sakura soltando una carcajada, y más atrás Hinata le hizo compañía.

-Aunque yo creo que se ve adorable- respondió Hinata.

-Mira este- dijo Hinata y Sakura volvió a reír.

-Me encanta la manera en la que plasmaste su cara de estúpido-ambas rieron de nuevo.

Bingo, ya sé de qué están hablando. Su conversación es acerca que los dibujos que tiene Hinata de Naruto. De repente adentro todo se quedó en silencio. Vi como Naruto trataba de pagar más su oreja a la puerta.

**POV Hinata**

La única persona que anteriormente podía ver mi block de dibujos era Sasuke, pero ahora tenía confianza con Sakura, tanta como para que viera mi block. Habíamos pasado todo el rato riéndonos de las caras graciosas que plasme de Naruto en el block. Cambio a la siguiente hoja y se quedó en silencio admirando el siguiente retrato.

-Es un hermoso retrato- me acerque a ver y era un retrato de Sasuke, es el único que tengo que me dejo hacérselo con su autorización. Era el mejor de todos. Ella inconscientemente acariciaba la hoja.

-Sabes, creo que ese es el mejor de todos- ella asintió sin despegar la mirada. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo- aún recuerdo cuando pase una semana rogándole para que me dejar dibujarlo.

-Sakura-chan- ella me miro- ¿qué es lo que sientes por él?, por Sasuke ¿Por qué le temes?- mi pregunta la sorprendió mucho. Su sonrojo se incrementó violentamente- disculpa si no quieres…-me interrumpió.

-Está bien- suspiro tratando de controlar sus emociones- Me gusta Sasuke-kun- volvió a sonrojarse.

-Entonces si te gusta, Por qué?...- volvió a interrumpirme

-Porque le temo- su mirada se cristalizo- pues veras… cuando estábamos en primer año…

**Flash Back**

Me dirigía a la última clase del día. Las vacaciones de verano estaban por llegar así que hoy era el último día de clases. Iba pasando por un pasillo que da al patio. Casi nadie pasa por ese pasillo. Vi a Sasuke hablando con una chica pelirroja, la cual según recuerdo su nombre es Karin. Los rumores dicen que ha estado detrás de Sasuke desde la secundaria. Ella estaba sonrojada y él se veía que estaba molesto. Me escondí detrás de una pared para ver qué es lo que sucede.

-Dime de una jodida vez que es lo quieres- dijo él bruscamente.

-No seas malo Sasuke-kun- se acercó a él seductoramente.

-Aléjate- dijo tenebrosamente. Se erizo la piel con su tono de voz. Pero ella no retrocedió ni un centímetro _"no tiene instinto de supervivencia"_ pensé.

-Te gustaría salir conmigo- se acercó más- ser mi novio- paso una mano por su pecho. El ni se inmuto- y tal vez podríamos…- se estaba acercando a su oído. Sentía unos celos terribles.

-Lárgate de mí vista- dijo apartándola bruscamente- No me jodas más nunca en tu miserable vida, Puta- Ella salió corriendo, paso frente de mí y me di cuenta de que iba llorando. Sentí lastima por ella, pero también la tristeza me invadió. Me fui a mi clase pensando _"¿y si decido hacer lo mismo que esa chica?, ¿Entonces el me rechazara de esa forma tan cruel? Definitivamente si lo haría". _Con todas esas preguntas rondando por mi mente llegue al salón de clases.

**Fin Flash Back**

-Desde ese día- dijo con la mirada gacha- Tengo miedo acercarme y que me rechace de esa forma- su voz se iba quebrando poco a poco- Ya sé que esa chica de verdad es una puta, pero… - estaba llorando. Me acerque a ella y la abrace.

-No te preocupes- dije con una sonrisa- Jamás haría eso- ella me sonrió de vuelta

-Además no es solo el rechazo. Sino también su mirada fría y esa terrible aura demoniaca que lo rodea cuando se le acerca una persona - reí por su comentario. Todo el mundo piensa lo mismo. Ella me miro y comenzó a reír de nuevo, mientras secaba las lágrimas.

**POV SASUKE**

Mi cerebro estaba asimilando la información que acabo de escuchar. Estaba en Shock. No podía creer que ella gustara de mí, pero no se quiso acercar por culpa de lo patán que fui aquella vez. Solo podía preguntarme que era exactamente lo que pienso yo sobre ella. Todo esto es confuso, pero me agrada por fin saberlo. Naruto solo me miraba. Mientras que yo ya me había puesto de pie. Él todavía estaba intentando ponerse de pie. Sus piernas estaban acalambradas. En un último intento por ponerse de pie, se sostuvo de la manilla de la puerta. Esta giro, abriendo la puerta y haciendo caer a Naruto dentro de la habitación. Las chicas miraron a Naruto con asombro y yo estaba parado con un idiota mirando también. Sakura se levantó de la cama, se acercó a nosotros. Su aura indicaba peligro, pero no podía ver su rostro.

-NARUTOOOO- grito. El seguía en el piso, mirándola con horror. Le dio una patada en el estómago. Él tonto quedo en el suelo quejándose del dolor.

Se acercó hacia mí. Por fin pude ver su rostro. Tenía una expresión de enojo y sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir de nuevo.

-Además de patán- su voz se quebró- eres una Maldito Chismoso- me pateo la espinilla. Caí con una rodilla al suelo. Es doloroso, esa mujer patea demasiado fuerte.

Las lágrimas finalmente hicieron acto de presencia, y se fue corriendo en dirección a las escaleras. Mira a Hinata. Su mirada era de decepción, pero también me animaba a seguirla y no dejarla ir así. Me levante como pude. El dolor era punzante, pero cojeando me dirigí hasta las escaleras. Al asomarme, ella estaba llorando abrazada a un hombre rubio, quien acababa de llegar porque la puesta de la entrada seguía abierta. Lo identifique como el Uzumaki Minato, padre de Naruto y Sakura. Baje las escaleras con dificultad y tratando de no hacer ruido para no alterarla. Pero falle, porque al finalizar las escaleras tropecé y me torcí el tobillo y casi caigo.

-Maldición- exclame. Ella se separó de su padre y me miro- Sakura, yo…- pero salió corriendo

La seguí a paso lento. Pase frente a su padre, quien solo se hizo a un lado para dejarme salir. Pero antes me agarro por el brazo y me dijo con voz tenebrosa.

-Vuelve a llorar mi princesa y no encontraras una piedra donde esconderte, entendiste- me dijo apretando mi brazo. Yo me solté bruscamente y con enojo le respondí.

-Entiendo- y salí por la puerta.

Camine alrededor de 20 minutos. Llegue a un parque que estaba cerca de su casa. Le di unos 2 vueltas al parque. Hasta que la vi sentada en una banca, con las manos en la cara y sus hombros se movían de aun forma que me hacían ver lo mucho que estaba llorando. Me sentí como la peor escoria de este mundo. Trate de acercarme a ella, pero yo no era la única persona o mejor dicho personas que querían hacerlo. A ella se estaban acercando Rock Lee, Neji y Tenten. El primero parecía no estar buenas condiciones, porque se desviaba un poco al caminar. Al parecer acababan de salir de una fiesta, debido a la forma en la que estaban vestidos.

-Sa...Sakura-san- definitivamente estaba borracho- Por…Por qué tan solita?-Ella alzo la mirada.

-Lee-san, Neji-san, Tenten- exclamo sorprendida. Se levantó de donde estaba sentada.

-Mira como andas- dijo Tenten preocupada.

-Sakura-san esta llo…llorando-dijo Lee, acercándose a ella- porque no dejas que te abrace- dijo lanzándose a ella. Sakura lo esquivo.

-No hace falta Lee-san, ya me iba- pero Lee la tomo del brazo. Ella quería zafarse pero él es más fuerte que ella.

-Anda quédate conmigo- bien dicen que los borrachos son necios- Yo te consuelo y tú me das un beso-se estaba acercando a ella con los labios fruncidos.

Sakura trataba de soltarse sin resultado alguno. Llegue hasta ellos. Quite de golpe la mano de Lee que sostenía a Sakura, y me interpuse entre ellos.

-Aléjate de ella- dije con un tono frio, que le erizaría la piel a cualquiera.

-Sasuke-kun-exclamaron Sakura y Lee al mismo tiempo.

-Sasuke, no se supone que ella estaría con Hinata-sama- dijo Neji, un tanto molesto.

-Lo está. Pero por un pequeño mal entendido que provoque, se tuvo que alejar de la casa por un momento- - dije con tono de vergüenza en mi voz. Neji asintió y no dijo nada más.

Lee trato de pasar sobre mí, para poder acercarse a ellas. Sakura por instinto se pegó a mi espalda

-Quiero abrazar y besar a Sakura-san- en serio este tipo me está agotando la paciencia- TE AMO SAKURA-SAAAN.

-Dije que te alejaras de ella- estaba molesto. Quería golpearlo pero no podía a hacer tal cosa.

-No queremos causar molestias Sasuke- dijo Tenten acercándose a Lee para llevárselo- Que pasen Buenas noches. Anda Lee camina- se lo llevaban a rastras, mientras el lloraba queriendo volver.

Ellos se marcharon al fin. Entre nosotros se creó un silencio, que después de 5 minutos se hizo incómodo. Ambos teníamos muchas cosas que decir, pero no nos salían las palabras. Era yo quien tenía que hablar primero.

-Sakura/ Sasuke-kun- dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-Tu primero- ofrecí, tenía que ser caballeroso.

-Perdón por- hizo una pasa. Yo seguía dándole la espalda. Así que me voltee para mirarla- Por llamarte patán y patearte.

-No. Perdóname tú a mí, por invadir tú privacidad- la tome del mentón. Levante su rostro y me encontré con sus ojos jades cristalizados- - pero ahora quiero que tú me lo digas en la cara ¿porque me tienes miedo?

-En realidad, lo que le tengo miedo es al rechazo- dijo bajando la mirada sonrojada.

-No tenías que- me miro sorprendida- en realidad pienso que eres diferente a las demás locas que me persiguen.

-En serio- pregunto, yo solo asentí -que te parece comenzar de cero. Conocernos y luego decidir qué hacer- propuso ella.

-Me parece perfecto- acepte de inmediato si despegar la mirada de la suya, mientras con el pulgar limpiaba los restos de lágrimas que aún estaban es sus mejillas.

-Sabes que para hacer eso, debemos pasar tiempo juntos- dijo avergonzada.

-Hmp, en realidad eso es lo que menos me importa- baje mis manos a su cintura para poder atraerla hacia mí, mientras ella colocaba sus manos en mi pecho.

Acerque mi rostro al suyo lentamente. Ella sabía lo que pasaría, así que lentamente fue cerrando los ojos. Juntes mis labios con los suyos. Ella subió sus brazos hasta mi cuello para atraerme más hacia ella. Después de casi un minuto nos separamos, juntamos nuestras frentes.

-Sasuke-kun- dijo Sakura

-Dime.

-Debemos volver. Ambos estamos en pijamas- es cierto. Con todo lo que paso no me di cuenta de que llevaba puesto.

Intente caminar de regreso, pero también el dolor de mi tobillo se hizo presente. Sakura se percató del dolor, y me ayudo a caminar de regreso a su casa. A los 10 minutos más o menos estábamos subiendo las escaleras. Pasamos frente de la habitación de Sakura, pero nadie estaba en ella, así que seguimos avanzando hasta llegar a la llegar habitación de Naruto, y nos encontramos con una extraña sorpresa. Naruto y Hinata estaban jugando videojuegos. La última tenía un sonrojo permanente en sus mejillas. Voltearon a vernos. Sus miradas estaban llenas de curiosidad, algo como "_me pueden decir que sucedió". _Pero las nuestras también demostraban lo mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>Ojala sea de su agrado ¿ merezco un Reviews?<strong>

**Hasta el próximo año*-***

**EAUCHIHA**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola Como están? Hace tiempo que no venia por aquí. **

**Los Personajes de Naruto pertenecen a MasashiKishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

-¿Amigos?- pregunte incrédula.

.Sí, sólo amigos- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

Era lunes. Estábamos bajo del mismo árbol de siempre, en la mañana antes del inicio de clases. Solo Sakura y yo. Sasuke llegó conmigo, pero dijo que tenía algo que hacer.

-Quiero saber qué fue lo que- afiló la mirada- paso entre Naruto y tú. Iba a contestarle, cuando Sasuke hizo acto de presencia. Se sentó al lado de Sakura y pasó un brazo por los hombros de la pelirrosa.

-Si Hinata, yo también quiero saber que paso entre tú y el dobe- ahora eran dos las miradas sobre mí, que estaban llenas de curiosidad.

-Bueno pues- comencé a tartamudear, mientras mi rostro se teñía de rojo completamente- Por…porque mejor no me…me cuentan con más detalles, lo que paso entre ustedes.

-No desvíes el tema-dijo Sasuke molesto- Solo somos amigos, Punto.

-Pero… los amigos no se besan- insistí._ "Bingo"_pensé, cuando ambos se sonrojaron.

-Quieres apostar- dijo Sasuke con una oscura expresión, haciendo ademan de separarse de Sakura. Entendí de inmediato lo que pretendía hacer, así que negué con la cabeza exageradamente, mientras se me subían los colores al rostro.

-Bi…bien-acepte derrotada- pe… pero, no crean que fue la gran cosa- ambos asintieron, Esperando impacientemente mi relato.

**Flash back**

Después de la huida de Sakura a causa de la intromisión de Naruto y Sasuke. Y luego de que él fuera tras ella. Me quede sola, o eso era lo que creía hasta que escuche un quejido. Al voltear vi a Naruto tirado en el suelo sobándose el abdomen, al ver esa acción reaccione y corrí para ayudarle.

-Don….donde te…te du…duele Naruto-kun- le pregunte entre tartamudeos y con el sonrojo de siempre. El me señala su abdomen, yo levante su camisa, y lo que vi me dejo sorprendida, en el medio de su abdomen se extendía un gran hematoma-Naruto-kun déjame ayudarte- lo ayude a parar como pude. Paso su brazo derecho por mi hombro, y recargo su cadera en la mía- Naruto-kun donde está tu habitación para recostarte?-pregunte cuando estábamos en el pasillo, el me señalo la puerta del fondo. Como pude lo lleve ahí, y lo recosté en su cama- Naruto–kun ¿dónde está el botiquín de primeros auxilios?- le pregunte

-En…en la co…ci…na- me dijo entre quejidos. Yo salí corriendo. Al bajar a las escaleras me encontré con un rubio muy parecido a que era su padre.

-Señor Uzumaki, me puede decir dónde encontrar el botiquín por favor- el me miro extraño.

-Claro, pero que paso esta vez?- me pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa

-Sakura-chan le pego una patada a Naruto-él se echó a reí desconcertó, él al percatarse de mi reacción, respondió.

-Eso es normal en esta casa, si no es Sakura, es mi adorada Kushina- me quede horrorizada. Por Dios, como se puede reír en un momento como este – sígueme para entregarte el botiquín y una bolsa de hielo- me guio a la cocina y de uno de los cajones saco el botiquín y de la nevera saco una bolsa de guisantes congelados. Me entrego todo con una sonrisa. Yo lo recibí y subí corriendo las escaleras.

Al llegar al cuarto de Naruto, lo encontré en la misma posición que lo deje. Rápidamente me senté a su lado y deje las cosas en la mesita que se encontraba al lado de su cama.

-Naruto-kun po…podri…as qui…qui…tar…te la cami…camisa- dije sonrojada como un tomate, de esos que le gustan tanto a Sasuke. Él me miro horrorizado.

-Hinata-chan me quieres violar?- me pregunto a gritos, y con un adorable sonrojo.

-No…no so…so…solo qui…quiero apli…aplicarte la po…po…mada, y po…po…poner hi…hi…hielo- dije con mi cabeza gacha y jugando con mis dedos.

-Si claro- me respondió Naruto. Temblando agarre el botiquín. Busque la pomada para aliviar el dolor. Gracias a Dios que ahí estaba. Tome el frasco y lo abrí. Unté con un poco de mis dedos, y comencé a untárselo el abdomen. Escucho una queja. Paro lo que estoy haciendo. Levanto la mirada y veo a Naruto. Estaba haciendo una mueca de dolor. Al sentir mi mirada, levanto la suya. Nuestras miradas se conectaron. Sentía como si fuéramos los únicos en el mundo. Después de aproximadamente 5 minutos, desvié la mirada. Ambos nos sonrojamos furiosamente. El ambiente se tornó incómodo.

-Hinata- él se decidió a romper el incómodo silencio- te…te gustaría jugar videojuegos?

-Sí… si- acepte. Mi rostro volvió a su color natural, aunque un pequeño rubor en las mejillas se negó a irse.

Se levantó de la cama. Caminaba normal, como si el dolor ya se hubiera esfumado. Me hizo seña para que me sentara en el piso, frente al televisor. No sé nada sobre videojuegos, pero era la primera vez que hacía algo con Naruto, así que tratare de no parecer ignorante. Se sentó a mi lado y me paso uno de los controles. El juego inicio. No tenía idea de que trataba, y mucho menos sabía qué hacer. Afortunadamente sentimos unos pasos por el pasillo, y ambos desviamos la mirada hacia la puerta. Parados afuera de la habitación, estaba Sasuke siendo llevado por Sakura. Sus miradas estaban llenas de así como "me pueden decir que está sucediendo". Pero las nuestras también demostraban lo mismo.

**Fin Flash Back**

Tenía las manos en mi rostro ocultando mi exagerado sonrojo. No podía ver sus rostros, ni mucho menos lo que en ellos estaba reflejado.

-Eso fue todo?- pregunto Sasuke con tono neutral.

-Definitivamente mi hermano es un idiota-Sakura sonaba molesta.

-Jamás he estado más de acuerdo con alguien- quite las manos del rostro. Ellos asentían dándose la razón mutuamente.

-Pa…para mi fu…fue lo mejor que ha podido pasarme- susurre avergonzada. Ambos casi caen estilo anime.

-Podría ser mejor- exclamo Sakura. Tanto Sasuke como yo la observamos con curiosidad- Escucha, en unos días el idiota cumple años. Tú debes darle algo especial- iba a replicar, pero ella continuo- Debe ser algo que hagas tu misma, sin pedirle ayuda nadie. Créeme le gustara- me guiño el ojo. La campana de entrada sonó, y los tres nos dirigimos a clases. No podía prestar la atención correcta a ninguna de las primeras clases.

**POV SASUKE**

Había llegado la hora del almuerzo. Sakura y yo íbamos camino a la cafetería. Hinata se separó de notros alegando que tenía que buscar un libro en la biblioteca. Mientras que Naruto no ha estado el día de hoy con nosotros. Eso era lo que menos me importaba. Algo me estaba atormentando. Tenía mis sospechas pero eran solo eso. Sospechas. Poco antes de llegar a la cafetería jale a Sakura del brazo para detenerla. Ella volteo a verme sorprendida.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura de que al dobe le gustara lo que Hinata haga para él?- ella estaba considerando la pregunta.

-Naruto ha estado enamorado de Hinata desde primer año- dijo ella._ "eso explica su molesto interés por conocer más de ella en primer año _"pensé.

-Y entonces, ¿por qué no se ha atrevido a hablarle?- pregunte. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No vayas a enojarte conmigo- me miro suplicante- Pero unas de las razones por la que me acerque a Hinata fue porque Naruto me lo pidió- _"El idiota tuvo la misma idea que yo _"Pensé horrorizado. Inaceptable- No quería cagarla haciendo cosas que probablemente a ella no le agraden- bajo la mirada sonrojada- Pero no lo había conseguido debido a que tú siempre estabas con ella. Y bueno, ya sabes porque no podía acercarme- término en un susurro. Estaba avergonzada.

-Olvídalo- le reste importancia- vamos comer- le sonreí. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

**POV HINATA**

Estaba buscando unos libros de historia en la biblioteca, para un trabajo que nos mandó Kurenai- sensei. Cuando de repente escucho un suave ronquido. Sigo el sonido hasta llegar a los cubículos individuales que posee la biblioteca, me asomo por el vidrio que este posee en la puerta y lo que me encuentro es la cosa más adorable que eh visto en mi vida, veo a Naruto apoyado en sus brazos sobre la mesa que posee el cubículo, durmiendo tranquilamente con una sonrisa en su rostro, nunca le he visto esa expresión, y se podría decir que soy una experta en las expresiones de Naruto por eso ni lenta ni perezosa, saco mi teléfono y le tomo varias fotos de diferentes ángulos y en mi mente le doy gracias a Sasuke por hacerme comprar un teléfono de última generación. Después de tomar las fotos me quedo mirando la Naruto, es que no lo puedo evitar se ve tan bello, estoy tan metida en mi mundo que no noto que alguien me está llamando sino hasta que siento que me mueven el hombro, yo levante mi mirada. Me horrorice al ver que Naruto estaba mirándome.

-Hinata-chan que pasa- me pregunto

-Na…na…nada – dije entre tartamudeos y sonrojada

-Ah. Entonces porque estás aquí- me pregunto

-E…eto Na…Naruto kun, y…y…yo es…estaba bus…bus…buscando- empecé a decir jugando con mis dedos una mala costumbre que tengo de niña- u…unos…li…li…libros y…y te vi dor…dormido- hice una pausa para tomar aire- y…y se…se me ocu…ocu…ocurrió...des…despertarte por…que en …ese mo…men…to sonó el timbre- le dije

-Gracias Hinata chan- respondió con cara de no entender nada- vamos Hinata que se nos hará tarde- me ayudo con mis libros y fuimos rumbo al salón de clases. Mientras caminábamos comenzó a buscar algo desesperado, en su mochila, no le preste mucha atención porque en ese momento tenía una conversación con Sasuke por mensaje.

_Sasuke" Te demoraste demasiado buscando unos libros, Donde estás?"_

_Hinata "Lo siento, pero me entretuve con Naruto"_

_Sasuke" Estabas con el dobe?"_

_Hinata "Nooo. Me lo encontré estando haya"_

_Sasuke "Bueno no importa, date prisa o no podrás entrar a la clase. Por cierto te guarde almuerzo"_

-Hinata-chan ten- me dijo extendiéndome un sobre – Es una invitación a mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Es el viernes, espero que puedas ir- dijo. Estaba sorprendida, Sakura nunca me dijo que le iban a hacer una fiesta. Ahora que hago.

Estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que no me percate de haber entrado al salón de clases. Afortunadamente Kakashi-sensei siempre llega tarde. Me dirigí hacia mi lugar. Pero no sin antes agradecerle por la invitación.

-Gracias por la invitación Naruto-kun. Prometo no faltar- me dedico una enorme sonrisa.

Me ubique en mi asiento. Tenía una sonrisa tonta pintada en el rostro. A mi lado estaba Sasuke.

-Hinata ten, come antes de que el intento de profesor llegue- dijo serio- Y luego me dirás porque tiene esa sonrisa tonta- me lanzo una sonrisa pícara, que haría a cualquier chica derretirse a sus pies.

Estuve casi toda la semana debatiendo internamente lo que debía darle a Naruto de regalo. Las palabras de Sakura se reproducían una y otra vez en mi única esperanza era no cumplir con lo que ella me dijo y pedirle ayuda a mi mejor amigo. Así que decidí hacerle una llamada.

-Anda Sasuke eres mi mejor amigo ayúdame- estaba haciendo un berrinche por teléfono.

-Absoluta y definitivamente no-bufo molesto.

-Te lo suplico-hice un puchero que estoy casi segura que él lo noto.

-No me vengas con berrinches. La respuesta es No- iba a suplicar de nuevo, pero escuche una voz que anunciaba su llegada a la habitación de Sasuke. La llamada estaba es altavoz porque ambos teníamos deberes que terminar.

-Sasuke estas estudiando?- era la mama de Sasuke.

-No mama, pasa- en su voz había desaparecido todo rastro de enojo.

-Te traje algo para que comieras- dijo dulcemente.

-Gracias mama- dijo Sasuke.

-Estas hablando por teléfono?- supongo que se percató de la llamada que todavía estaba en línea- dime es tu novia?

-No mama es Hinata-dijo en el mismo tono de antes, pero yo sabía que eso no le agradaba del todo.

-Hina-chan como estas?-pregunto Mikoto con su característico tono de voz.

-Muy bien Mikoto-san-tenía una idea que de seguro haría que Sasuke se enoje mucho conmigo, pero tenía que intentarlo- aunque un poco triste porque Sasuke-kun no quiere ayudarme a decidir que darle de regalo de cumpleaños a un amigo.

-Sasuke acompaña a Hinata a comprar el regalo- escuche a Mikoto decirle eso a Sasuke con voz dulce- o sino no te preparar tus _Onigiris de tomates_ secos por un mes- continuo con voz aterradora.

-Cla...claro ma...madre- respondió Sasuke horrorizado- Cu…cuando quieres ir Hina?

-Mañana después de clases- conteste victoriosa. Solo Mikoto-san y yo podemos manipular a Sasuke.

-Bien- susurro derrotado.

Al día siguiente después de clases. Estaba en la salida de la escuela esperando que Sasuke saliera del edificio para irnos al centro comercial. Escuche una voz conocida quejándose, en el patio de la escuela. Voltee a ver. Tuve que reprimir la risa cuando vi que Sasuke venía arrastrando del brazo hacia la salida a las personas que estaban saliendo miraban con curiosidad la extraña escena. Salió a paso decidido, arrastrando a Sakura quien seguía protestando.

-Anda Hinata camina- dijo sin mirarme, dirigiendo su paso en dirección al centro comercial.

-Sasuke-kun déjame ir- seguía protestando Sakura.

-Ni lo sueños-dijo molesto- si yo caigo tu caes conmigo. Fue tu idea, así que ni loco te dejare escapar- resistí el impulso de soltar una carcajada, pero no pude evitar soltar unas cuantas risitas discretas, pero igual él se dio cuenta- Y tú deja de reírte, estoy metido en esto por tu culpa. Y no creas que no me la voy a cobrar.

-A Mikoto-san no le gustaría que te vengaras de mi- susurre inocentemente. Inmediatamente su espalda se tensó. Detuvo el paso y volteo a verme fríamente. Sakura dejo de protestar y nos miró a ambos con curiosidad.

Después de 20 minutos, llegamos al centro comercial. Cabe destacar que, me da pánico ir de compras, porque no me gustan las multitudes. Siento que me asfixio cada vez que estoy en una. Por eso siempre le pido a alguien que me acompañe. A veces cuando todos se niegan, y con todos me refiero a Hanabi, Neji y Sasuke, simplemente prefiero evitar caminando viendo de tienda en tienda cuando recuerdo que tengo compañía para que me ayuden, en eso volteo a ver a Sakura.

-Sakura-chan, crees que a Naruto-kun le gustaría un reloj?- se queda analizando lo que le dije. No te lo recomiendo.

-Es muy desastroso para tener un reloj lo más seguro que lo rompa- responde. Haciendo que a Sasuke y a mí nos salga una gota estilo anime.

-Y un suéter?- volví a preguntar.

-No, muy sofisticado para él.

-Un balón de futbol- insistí de nuevo

-Muy impersonal, además no juega futbol- estaba perdiendo las esperanzas.

-Y que tal cupones para ramen- dice al mismo tiempo- El pendejo ama el ramen, sería feliz con ellos- Sakura le lanza una mirada tétrica.

-No es recomendable. Mama siempre se los quema- el recuerdo la hizo estremecer.

-Ok nada de cupones de ramen para Naruto- dije con pesar. Ese hubiese sido el regalo perfecto.

Después de esa desmotivadora charla seguimos caminado. Me estaba reventando la cabeza pensando en que le regalaría a Naruto, se me ocurrió una bufanda pero me queda muy poco tiempo para hacerla. En eso veo una vitrina de casualidad y me encuentro con una pequeña joyería. Tiene una hermosa cadena de plata que podría ser perfecta. Cuando voy a comunicarle a mis acompañantes mi hallazgo. Me llega un mensaje.

_Sasuke " Hinata me fui con Sakura al cine. No vayas a entrar en pánico, ya llame a tu chofer para que te vaya a buscar en media hora._

_PD: No te vayas a enojar, esta es una perfecta situación para conocer mejor a Sakura._

_PD2: No le vayas a decir a mamá"_

Me encuentro en un estado de Shock, combinado con pánico y sinvergüenza me dejo sola y para colmo me da un límite de tiempo.

_Hinata "Me debes una bien grande"_

Conteste. Cuando estoy a punto de entrar a la tienda me llega otro mensaje de Sasuke.

_Sasuke: "No te debo nada. Te dije que iba a vengarme"._

Quejándomede Sasuke entro a la ambiente me hace sentir a gusto. Está toda pintada de blanco, exceptuando la pared del fondo que está pintada de un color mostradores son de madera con vidrio. La tienda es pequeña pero acogedora. Termino de entrar y veo a una chica de cabello corto morado, con una flor de papel adornándolo y ojos color ámbar. En una pequeña placa que esta enganchada en su uniforme, dice que su nombre es Konan.

-Buenas tardes en que la puedo ayudar?- pregunta amablemente.

-Buenas tardes. Me podría mostrar la cadena que se encuentra en la vitrina. La de plata que tiene una cruz con incrustaciones negras por favor- respondo.

-Claro- sale de atrás del mostrador, y camina hasta la vitrina. Toma cadena y se dirige a mí. Me la entrega. Comienzo a mirarla detalladamente. No se puede negar que es bonita pero al imaginármela en Naruto no me convence.

-No me convence-exprese con tristeza - si él no me hubiese abandonado. Corrección si ellos no me hubieran abandonado no tendría este dilema.

-Disculpa, que acaba de decir?- pregunto la chica.

-Venía con 2 amigos-dije afligida- Pero el, que es mi mejor me abandono para irse con mi amiga al cine, con la excusa de conocerla mejor.

-Eso es malo, puede suceder que se olvidan de que tienen amigas cuando comienzan a salir con una chica-comento.

-Pero a mí no me molesta tanto-dije- Yo lo entiendo sabes, El es un chico muy atractivo. Las chicas siempre lo acosan. Ella sería la primera chica que no lo ve y se desmaya o se le tira encima.

-Tengo un amigo, nos graduamos juntos de la preparatoria. Le sucedía lo mismo que a tu amigo. El teníaunos ojos negros que miraban con una intensidad irresistible. La única que no lo molestaba era yo por ser su amiga, y porque quería a otra persona.

-Así mismo es el- no podía creer que el amigo de la chica y Sasuke tuvieran tanto en común.

-Pero no te preocupes, yo puedo ayudarte -ofreció amablemente- Solo describe como es esa persona y tal vez podamos descubrir lo que le quedaría bien.

-Bueno el es una persona alegre, divertido, no se conforma con un no, es un buen amigo, siempre alcanza lo que quiere, si no logra a la primera lo sigue intentando una y otra vez hasta que lo logra, su sonrisa me ilumina el día, y cuando me mira me pierdo esos dos pozos de azul intenso- termino con un suspiro soñador.

-Estas muy enamorada de él verdad?- pregunta Konan. yo asiento- sabes conozco a un chico que es igual a él. Mi novio, es como me describes a tu chico- me sonrojo.

-E…el no…no es mi chi…chico- respondo tartamudeando

-Okey. Sabes por como lo describes, creo que tengo algo que le quedaría bien- ella entro a una puerta que esta al fondo de la tienda. Sigo pensando en lo que dije de Naruto, cuando siento una puerta cerrarse. Veo a Konan entrando con una caja de lo que parece ser un collar. Cuando llega hasta donde estoy, abre la caja. Quede sorprendida. Es un collar. La tira es de cuero, tiene una esmeralda de forma rectangular,y a cada lado se encuentra un balín de plata. Es precioso. Cuando lo imagine en Naruto me encanto.

-Me encanta. Es perfecto para el- dije entusiasmada- me lo llevo. Por favor envuélvalo, y por el precio no se preocupe.

Después que envolvió el regalo le pague. Fui hasta una papelería a comprar unos lápices que me hacían faltan para poder terminar el dibujo de Naruto. Cuando voy saliendo de la papelería, me llega el mensaje mi chófer diciendo que ya está en la entrada. Al subirme al auto me quede dormida. Ko me despertó al llegar a del auto y le di las í directamente a mi habitación. Guardo el regalo en mi armario. Me cambio de ropa, y me siento a hacer el dibujo que le regalare a estoy por hacerle el cabello,recuerdo a mi ingrato amigo Sasuke. Se me ocurre que sería buena idea hacerle una llamada. Tomo mi teléfono le marco, espero a que conteste.

-Hola buenas noches- responde formalmente.

-Hola mal amigo, yo bien y tú?- dije con sarcasmo.

-Hina, estas moleta conmigo verdad- pregunta preocupado.

-Si y mucho. Como es posible que me hayas dejado sola en el centro comercial. Sabes aterrador que es ese lugar- estaba molesta.

-Lo sé, pero vamos estaba con Sakura y vi la ocasión perfecta para acercármele mas- dijo en su defensa.

-Eso ya lo sé. Sabes que lo entiendo, Pero hubieras escogido otro día donde no estuviera yo presente- digo levantando un poco el tono de voz.

-Ya sé. Pero igual me la debías por el estúpido chantaje-

-Sabes muy bien porque lo hice.

-Igual, chantaje es chantaje- responde a secas. Me quedo callada- en fin le conseguiste un regalo al dobe?

-Si- respondo secamente

-y que le compraste?

-Un collar. Además se me ocurrió regalarle un dibujo hecho por mí – se me estaba pasando el enojo.

-Que original- dijo sin mucho interés.

-En fin, como te fue en el cine con Sakura- estaba muy interesada por saber. A pesar de ser la razón de estar enojada con él. Lo escuche suspirar antes de contestarme.

**Sasuke POV**

**Flash back**

Caminábamos tranquilamente por los pasillos del centro comercial. Hinata iba delante de nosotros viendo las vitrinas de las tiendas. Ya estaba cansado de anocheciendo y tenía hambre.

Me acerque al oído de Sakura para hablarle sin que Hinata se dé cuenta.

-Sakura salgamos de aquí. Vamos a comer- susurré cerca de su oído. La sentí estremecerse.

-Pero no podemos dejarla sola Sasuke-kun- respondió con preocupación.

-No te preocupes. Me encargare de que su chofer venga por ella. Tu misma dijiste que debe escoger el regalo por sí misma-trate de convencerla.

-Creo que estas siendo egoísta- me miro con reproche.

-Ella estará bien- me acerque más a ella- además podemos seguir con eso de "conocernos mejor"- le di un suave beso en la mejilla. Tenía que convencerla.

-Sigo pensando que estamos haciendo mal- suspiro- pero no puedo decirte que no. Encárgate de que pueda irse segura a casa- Sonreí levemente.

-Bien, pero sígueme- nos dimos la vuelta y caminamos en otra dirección suavemente.

Llegamos a la feria de comida. Mientras decidíamos donde comer. Marque el número de Ko. El ha sido el chofer-niñera de Hinata desde que la conozco.

-Buenas Noches Sasuke-sama, que se le ofrece- contestó cordialmente.

-Ko-san buenas noches. Necesitó que venga a recoger a Hinata en el centro comercial-dije- tenía algo más que hacer, así que no puedo acompañarla a casa.

-En cuanto tiempo desea que vaya a recogerla?.

-Unos 30 minutos- respondí- sabe que ella no puede estar mucho tiempo solo en un centro comercial.

-Está bien Sasuke-sama.

-Muchas gracias Ko-san.

Mire a Sakura. Aún no se había decidido que comer.

-Te parece pizza o hamburguesas?- pregunto.

-Tú qué quieres?- pregunte. Yo sólo tenía hambre, así que comería lo que ella escogiera. Se llevo un dedo a los labios mientras pensaba. Se veía adorable, pero no se lo diría.

-Pues yo quiero ir al cine- exclamó entusiasmada y sonriendo- pero primero deberíamos comprar algo para que tu comas.

-Está bien- contesté- pero creo que lo más rápido será una Hamburguesa.

Nos acercamos a la fila. Estaba corta, así que podremos pedir rápido mi hamburguesa. Me olvide por completo de avisarle a Hinata. Debe estar muy asustada, buscándonos desesperadamente, así que le mande un mensaje.

_Sasuke " Hinata me fui con Sakura al cine. Ni vayas a entrar en pánico, ya llame a tu chofer para que te vaya a buscar en media hora._

_PD: No te vayas a enojar, esta es una perfecta situación para conocer mejor a Sakura._

_PD2: No le vayas a decir a mamá"_

Envíe el mensaje. Mientras hacíamos la fila. Llego un mensaje.

_Hinata "Me debes una bien grande"_ contesto. Sé que está molesta. Pero ella me manipulo para acompañarla. Rápidamente le respondí.

_Sasuke: "No te debo nada. Te dije que iba a vengarme"._

Compramos rápido, y nos fuimos al cine. Compre entradas para una película cursi que ella quería ver. Compre palomitas de maíz para ella. Nos sentamos hasta lo último. La sala estaba medio llena. Estaba aburrido, casi que durmiéndome. Pero ella estaba concentrada, incluso lloraba. Me acerque a ella.

-No deberías llorar por una simple película- volteo a verme. Limpie las lagrimas con ambos pulgares- pero sabes se ve hermoso en ti- ella me regalo una sonrisa. Sentí tanta ternura en ese momento que no pude contenerme y la bese.

Pasamos el resto de la película solo pendiente de los labios del otro hasta que término, y tuvimos que irnos. La acompañe a casa. Todo el camino, desde que salimos del cine hasta la puerta de su casa fuimos tomados de la mano.

-Hasta mañana Sasuke-kun- dijo sonriendo.

-Hasta mañana Sakura- se acerco hasta mí y me dio un último beso antes de entrar a su casa.

Después de dejar a Sakura. Me encamine hasta mi casa, que no esta tan lejos, solo a tres cuadras. Cuando llego a casa lo primero que encuentro es. A mi hermano desparramado en el sofá, con un tazón de palomitas y un gran vaso de soda.

-Nii-san que haces en casa?- el estaba preparado para hablar cuando interrumpí- ya se- hice una pequeña pausa- te escápate de clases porque todas te aburrí ya sé, te escapaste de tu club de fans. O botaste a tu estúpida novia, ella no se lo tomo bien y te anda persiguiendo como una psicópata.

-Que pasa Sasuke, no te alegras de verme? - me pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa. De esas que hacen que tenga que correr por mi vida.

-Solo responde, nii-san- le dije con una sonrisa divertida.

-La primera, sabes que lo de las mujeres es solo de una noche- me dijo divertido- ahorra tu responde. Porque cuando llegaste tenías sonrisa de idiota, es por una chica verdad-

-Yo- me quede en shock. Lo único que se me ocurrió decir fue- no que va, prefiero disfrutar de mi soltería- le respondo es un genio. Por algo se da el lujo de faltar a clases cuando se le da la gana, pero eso lo hace ver más como vago que como genio. Y por supuesto sabe que estoy mintiendo- me voy a mi habitación. Tengo tarea que hacer- dije y subí mis escaleras rápido.

**Fin del flash back**

-Después de eso me llamaste- cuando termino de hablar, Hinata comienza a chillar como loca.

-Itachi está aquí? No puede ser. Cuando llego?- pregunto gritando. Solo aleje el teléfono y lo puse en altavoz porque necesitaba buscar para hace la tarea de hoy. Cuando escucho que Hinata se calmo, continuo hablando.

-Ya que estas calmada,podemos hablar como personas civilizadas?- pregunto con reproche.

-Si claro continua- pero ese tono jodidamente alegre seguía en su voz.

-Hinata, ya le pediste permiso a tu padre- estaba serio.

-No, estoy trabajando en eso- hizo una pausa- pero a lo mejor me deja sabes lo interesado que es- dijo despreocupadamente. Poco común en ella.

-Dile con anticipación. Sabes que siempre está de Viaje- exigí.

-Claro, tal vez le diga mañana en la mañana- dijo nerviosa. Sé que no está segura de conseguirlo- entonces cuéntame cómo esta Itachi- trataba de desviar el tema.

-Esta como siempre, ya sabes vago y desgraciado. Pero qué diablos…- digo cuando siento que alguien toma el teléfono del escritorio. Cuando volteo es Itachi, quien me mira con una cara de reproche.

-Hola Hinata como estas?-dijo sonriendo.

-Itachiiiiiiii- escuche el grito ensordecedor de Hinata. Estoy sorprendido. Ella nunca levanta la voz y ahora, la escucho gritar, y solo por Itachi. Realmente no sé qué les pasa a las mujeres con él. Sera mejor que mantenga alejada a mi Sakura de él.

-Hina-chan tengo una pregunta- voltea a mirarme sonriendo.

-Dime Itachi- contesto Hinata.

-Es cierto que mi estúpido hermano menor sigue soltero?- sabía que Hinata me vendería. Estaré condenado a la burla de mi hermano de por vida.

-Técnicamente no- comento riendo- pero es cuestión de tiempo para que él y Sakura-chan sean novios. Incluso hoy salieron al cine.

-Sakura- chan- trataba de contener una carcajada, mientras yo solo quería desaparecer- dime Hinata, como es esa Sakura?

-Cabello rosa, ojos jades- comenzó Hinata enumerando las características de Sakura- linda, alegre, sociable, buena chica, pero con un carácter de los mil demonios y una fuerza monstruosa si la hacen enojar.

-Nada comparado con Sasuke- dijo Itachi con la misma risa contenida. Estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia y un tic en el ojo derecho se hizo presente- Es un amargado. Nunca sonríe, más bien parece como si todo le causara mal olor. Cabello demasiado desordenado, es mas da una impresión de que no conoce un cepillo para el cabello. Ojos negros, nada exótico como los de ella. Bueno lo único que tienen en común es el carácter.

Ambos comenzaron a reír. Estaba cabreado. Un aura demoniaca estaba rodeándome en ese momento. Le arrebate el teléfono a Itachi.

-Lárgate de aquí- grite.

-Aun no terminó de hablar con Hinata- dijo Tratándome de arrebatar el teléfono.

-Si quieres seguir hablando con ella, llámala de tu celular- dije mientras trataba de sacarlo a empujones de mi -habitación.

Se giro hacia mí. Uso los pocos centímetros que tiene por encima de mí, y me arrebató el teléfono de nuevo.

-Hina-chan, te parece si mañana paso por ti después de clases y vamos al cine- dijo, mientras trataba de alejarme poniendo una mano sobre mi pecho. Me quede quieto un momento haciéndole pensar que me rendí. Bajo la guardia- y así conozco a la tal Sakura- sonrió de nuevo hacia mí.

-Me encantaría- chillo Hinata alegre. Me acerque peligrosamente a él y le quite mi teléfono de nuevo.

-Fuera- dije.

-Si, ya me voy- abrió la puerta y salió fingiendo pesar.

Me quede mirando la puerta fijamente lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza era evitar que Itachi viera a Sakura mañana. Recordé que Hinata seguía al teléfono y continúe hablando con ella. Lo primero que le dije fue.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer que Itachi conozca a Sakura- dije con voz amenazante- me entendiste Hinata.

-Sasuke, tengo una llamada de Itachi- antes de colgar, dijo- la venganza es un plato que se come frio- y colgó.

No pude terminar la tarea. Lo único que estaba en mi cabeza era como hacer que Sakura no se acerque a si se acerca pobre de mí.Me imagino las idioteces que dirá Itachi como**"Mi tonto hermanito menor era tan adorable de pequeño, siempre me vivía acosando para que me bañara con él.O durmiera con él porque le daba miedo". **Definitivamente tengo que evitar a toda costa que Sakura se acerque a él.

**HINATA POV**

Estaba tan emocionada. Itachi está de vuelta. Uno de mis mejores amigos. Con el sí puedo hablar tranquila. El es tan popular hasta tiene un club de fans en la universidad, pero es tan antisocial como yo. Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar. Después de colgarle a Sasuke, comencé a hablar con Itachi sobre la salida de mañana él iba a pasar por mí en el instituto, para ir al cine o simplemente ir a ser sincera me da igual donde vamos, lo único que me importa es hablar con mi amigo. Me había olvidado que tengo que llamar a Sakura para invitarla a ir con nosotros. Tomo el teléfono y le marco al celular. Me mando al buzó eso recuerdo que ella me dio el número de su casa, inmediatamente contestaron.

Buenas noches, con quien desea hablar- dijo una voz masculina. No le preste atención porque estaba haciendo el cabello al dibujo de Naruto.

Buenas por favor pasarme a Sakura- dije con formalidad.

Ella se encuentra bañándose por el momento. Si me dices tu nombre le digo que se comunique contigo.

Claro,dígale que le habla Hinata- al otro lado se quedan en el teléfono para ver si colgaron pero la llamada sigue- Hola con quien hablo.

-Ho...hola Hinata chan, soy Naruto- quede en shock al escuchar su nombre- Hinata sigues ahí- pregunto de vuelta.

-Claro Naruto-kun dime- estaba nerviosa.

-Para que estas llamando a la bestia de mi hermana. Claro si puedo saber- dijo con curiosidad.

-E...esto yo voy a invitarla al cine o a comer- dije aun más nerviosa.

-Bueno entonces yo le digo que te llame- dijo nervioso.

-Claro, le dices que me llame- la llamada seguía en línea. Pero ninguno de los 2 decía nada. Estaba tan nerviosa que casi arruino el dibujo que tanto trabajo me ha costado. Sabía que seguía ahí. Podía escucharlo respirar. Ninguno sabía que decir

-Bu...bu...eno Na...Naruto-kun nos...nos ve...vemos en la es...escuela - dije igual o más nerviosa que antes.

-Claro Hinata-chan buenas noches- se despidió.

Al día siguiente en la escuela fue que pude hablar con Sakura. Dijo que no podía, porque iba a ir al centro comercial a comprar las cosas que le faltan a la fiesta de Naruto

-Sakura chan, porque no le dices a Sasuke que te acompañe

-Sería buena idea- dijo sonriendo.

-Cuéntame Sakura-chan, como te fue en tu escapada de ayer con Sasuke-la primera reacción que vi de ella fue que desvío la mirada. La segunda se sonrojo y la tercera fue tartamudeo.

-Dis...discúlpame por eso- sonrío en forma de disculpa. No podía enojarme con ella, solo fue víctima de los encantos de mi amigo- y bu...bueno co...como sa...sabrás fui...fuimos para el cine y vimos una película muy bonita por cierto.

C-uéntame como fue el final- le pregunte con "curiosidad".

-Ehhh- fue lo primero que dijo-No sé, pase casi toda la película besándome con Sasuke- dijo subiendo un tono a su sonrojo

-Me alegro que las cosas vayan de esa forma- sonreí sinceramente

-Pu... Pues gracias- estaba sonrojada

-Estoy segura que le agradaras a Itachi y a Mikoto-san- dije sonriendo. Ella me miro con ojos brillantes.

-De verdad crees eso?- pregunto esperanzada.

-Claro, pero no sabrás si no aceptas acompañarnos hoy aunque sea unos minutos.

Vi como se debatía internamente en aceptar o no mi propuesta. Siento que estoy siendo mala amiga y estoy manipulándola solo para que Itachi la conozca. Sé que la adorara y ella a él. Pero los celos de Sasuke estarán presentes constantemente. Además sería como mi venganza hacerlo sentir celos. _"En qué diablos estoy pensando. Últimamente hago esto para conseguir lo que quiero. No es nada honorable de mi parte"_ pensé. No dejaba de Regañarme a mi misma cada vez que hacia algo comí tendría tiempo otro día para evaluar lo que he hecho mal. Mire a Sakura, seguía pensándolo.

-Está bien- dijo emocionada- le diré a Sasuke que vaya conmigo y tal vez nos encontremos un rato con ustedes.

-Entonces nos veremos- dije abrazándola mientras Caminábamos de regresó al salón.

Otro día término. Pude ver de lejos como Sakura lo convencía de ir con ella. Un par de pucheros fueron más que suficientes. Las chicas del salón miraban con odio a la pobre Sakura, pero eso es algo que a ella le importa en lo más mínimo. Escuche cuando alguien murmuro haberlos visto el día anterior tomados de la mano, sabía que comenzarían los rumores de que andan saliendo. Iba caminando sola hasta la salida de la escuela. Parado afuera estaba recostado a la pared, con una postura de chico sexy despreocupado. Todas las chicas que salían de clases volteaban a verlo y le sonreí cuanto me acerque a él escuche claramente cuando un grupo de chicas murmuraba **"Que tiene esa chica que está rodeada de chicos lindos. Si y es una ñoña antisocial". **Fruncí el seño.

-Veo que estas rodeada de envidiosas- dijo Itachi sin perder su postura.

-Desde hace unos años tuve que acostumbrarme a eso- dije apenada- por eso Sasuke no dejaba que nos vieran en público.

-Estúpido hermano menor- dijo mientras se despegaba de la pared- vamos.

-Hai- camine a su lado.

Luego de ese agradable saludo nos fuimos para el el camino íbamos charlando amenamente de las andanzas de Itachi en la universidad.

-Hina-chan, no sabes lo horrible que es tener un club de fans- dijo con tono desesperado- me siguen a todas dejan la puerta del apartamento lleno de papelitos con sus números. Algunas son más atrevidas y me dejan una foto de ellas en ropa interior, de esa parte no me quejo tanto, pero hubo una vez que mama me fue a visitar y vio esas fotos, iba a darle un ayudo nada en esa situación - hizo una pausa como su estuviera meditando lo que iba a decir- pero cuando Sasuke le toque ir a la universidad que busque otro lugar donde quedarse, porque ese apartamento es solo mío.

-Itachi, tu eres la única persona que no es famosa y tienes un club de fans- dije entre risas.

-Si. Sabes ahí un momento en el que son divertidas, pero después te fastidian- dijo con fastidio.

-Diría que te comprendo, pero mi popularidad es completamente nula.- dije algo divertida

-Cambiando de tema, como va el tema de Naruto- me pregunto Itachi con seriedad.

-Bueno se podría decir que somos amigos-le dije algo nerviosa

-Como paso eso?- dijo con interés.

-Veras todo comenzó con la hermana de Naruto. Que es Sakura, y Sasuke- y así le conté todo lo que paso desde el día que Sakura me hablo. no le quite ningún detalle.

-Vale. Interesante manera de iniciar una amistad-yo solo me reí.

-Si lo sé- después de eso seguimos hasta el centro comercial en un silencio agradable. Cuando entramos yo de inmediato me aferre al brazo de Itachi.

-Sigues con ese temor verdad –dijo con burla.

-S...si- le dije nerviosa, por las muchas personas que habían en el centro comercial.

-Entonces Hinata quieres comer o ir al cine?.

-Yo creo que lo mejor sería comer algo- dije.

-Y que te provoca comer?- me pregunta.

-Ramen - le dije entusiasmada. tenía mucho tiempo que no comía ramen.

-Vale- después de la repuesta de Itachi, fuimos a una pequeña sucursal de Ichiraku Ramen que está en la feria de comida.

Al llegar a la feria de comida. Vimos que alguien tuvo la misma idea que nosotros.

-Parece a que a mi hermanito le provoco comer ramen- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Entonces vamos a hacerles compañía- dije sonriendo inocentemente. Me jalo del brazo hasta el puesto de ramen.

Entramos al puesto de Ramen. Sasuke y Sakura estaban centrados en la barra ordenando su ramen.

-Sasuke, no piensas presentarme a tu acompañante- dijo Itachi. Sasuke tenso su espalda. Volteo a verlo con inmenso odio. Podría jurar que los ojos se ponían rojos. Sakura y yo éramos simples espectadoras. Itachi se aparto de Sasuke y se acercó a Sakura. Bajo la furiosa mirada de su hermano menor.

-Mucho gusto linda- tendió la mano mientras sonreía amablemente- Uchiha Itachi. Tu eres?- pregunto. Ella se sonrojo.

-Mucho gusto soy Uzumaki Sakura- dijo tomando la mano y sonriéndole de vuelta.

-Eres la novia de Sasuke?- preguntó guiñándole el ojo. Volvió a sonrojarse pero esta vez demasiado. Estaba por contestar, cuando Sasuke la interrumpió.

-Si es mi novia- dijo cortante- ahora dejamos comer en paz.

Todos quedamos sorprendidos. Ella más que cualquiera. La brusca respuesta de Sasuke la sorprendió demasiado. Sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza es este momento. Se supone que ambos estaban haciéndose amigos para poder tener una buena relación. Pero no tenían ni una semana desde que acordaron hacer eso. El ambiente se volvió tenso. En incomodo silencio reinaba entre ellos dos. Itachi estaba ordenando nuestra comida, así que a pesar de estar ahí no se daba cuenta de la tensión. Nos sentamos en la barra esperando nuestras órdenes. Mientras Itachi y yo hablábamos alegremente, al lado no decían nada. Comimos nuestro ramen entre risas. Estábamos divirtiéndonos. Hacía mucho que no me divertía tanto con Itachi.

**….**

Estaba aburrido. Hacían días que su hermana no le prestaba atención. Tenía días que no comida su plato favorito, así que decidió ir al puesto más cercano de su escuela. Camino despreocupadamente hasta llegar haya. Llego al centro comercial. Sabía que su hermana estaba en ese lugar pero no se acercaría a molestarla. Apreciaba mucho su vida como para hacerlo. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al puesto de ramen la vio. La chica de que estaba enamorado. Estaba con otro, y lo peor de todo es que no dejaba de sonreírle. Sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Los celos no lo dejaban pensar con claridad. Apretó los puños, dispuesto a ir hasta ellos y golpearlo por quitarle a su chica. Pero no quería hacerle eso a ella. Así que mejor prefirió darse la vuelta e irse a su casa. Las ganas que tenia de comer ramen se habían esfumada. Lo único que sentía en el estomago era como si le hubiesen dado una fuerte patada. Definitivamente averiguaría quien es ese tipo, y moverá rápido sus piezas o sino la perderá para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Me encanta Itachi, por eso pense en darle un papel importante en la historia *-*<strong>

**Ojala sea de su agrado ¿ merezco un Reviews?**

**EAUCHIHA**


End file.
